Le monde du Captain
by Diri-chan
Summary: Bucky prend certaines décisions qui ne sont pas du goût de Steve. Ce dernier est bien décidé à lui faire vivre une vie décente et aussi normale que ce soit. Malheureusement, Bucky ne va pas très bien et les Avengers sont rarement tranquilles longtemps. Trouvera-t-il son équilibre dans ce monde qu'il connait si peu et qui semble si hostile ? Post Civil War.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Marvel qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : M, violences, souffrances, thèmes durs

 **Note :** Je ne sais pas du tout jusqu'où j'irai avec ce texte. Il est très ambitieux (trop sans doute) autant en terme de psychologie des personnages qu'en terme d'aventures. Par contre, certains points restent totalement à définir comme … les couples :-/ Ils mettront longtemps à s'installer donc ce n'est pas très grave mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'hésite entre : Bucky / Steve OU Bucky / Wanda et Steve / Tony OU Bucky / Wanda / Steve. J'aimerai bien manipuler un couple à trois … Ce serait une première pour moi.

 **Attention :** SPOILER de Civil War (le film). L'histoire commence après ce film.

 **Prologue**

Bucky leva son arme. C'était sa mission. Tout était un peu trouble, mais il connaissait son objectif et pouvait s'y rattacher de tout son être. Lever. Viser. Tirer. C'était simple. Facile. Comme un jeu d'enfant, encore plus à courte portée comme c'était le cas actuellement. Si facile. A condition que l'autre ne prononce rien qui n'accroche ses oreilles et le fasse dérailler. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait, mais cette cible semblait douée pour ça et c'était la raison pour laquelle il l'estimait vraiment dangereuse.

\- Bucky !

L'arme dans sa main trembla. Il la regarda, sans comprendre. Etait-ce lui qui tremblait ? C'était tellement léger que ça en était imperceptible, mais la balle, elle, le sentirait et dévierait. Puis il avait fait feu. Ce n'était pas vraiment son souvenir, mais ce fut ce qu'il raconta à l'homme qui l'interrogeait. Il avait fait feu. Est-ce que la cible était morte ? Bucky tenta de se souvenir, mais les souvenirs avaient la fâcheuse tendance à lui glisser des doigts en permanence.

Une gifle lui balaya le visage, envoyant sa tête sur le côté sans parvenir à faire dévier ses pensées. La cible … La cible … Elle avait un nom et elle avait dit le sien. Pourquoi cette cible avait-elle un nom ? Est-ce qu'il en avait un lui aussi ?

\- Est-ce que la cible est morte ? Concentrez-vous !

Il tourna la tête vers cet homme corpulent, mais ses yeux passèrent au travers sans vraiment le voir. C'était sa mission. Lever. Viser. Tirer. C'était simple. Facile. Comme un jeu. Une claque de nouveau l'arracha à ses pensées. L'homme soupira puis il rouvrit la bouche. Il prononça le mot fatidique, le mot qui amenait la douleur.

\- … mémoire.

Bucky se laissa aller vers l'arrière sous la pression d'une main, ouvrit la bouche pour prendre de quoi mordre et serra la mâchoire dessus. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Il les laissa baisser la machine et elle vient se positionner sur son visage, sur ses tempes. Il était encore détendu. Et puis le courant l'envahissait, lui tirant des convulsions qu'il ne savait maîtriser. Ca faisait mal. Ca faisant tellement mal … Ca faisait mal à sa pensée. Ca faisait mal à ses souvenirs. Peut-être ne devrait-il pas accepter de céder à la pression des mains. Peut-être devrait-il tordre leurs cous avant qu'ils ne s'approchent. Ce serait simple. Facile. Comme un jeu …

\- … mémoire.

Il sursauta violement. Il n'avait rien entre les dents. Ses doigts n'étaient pas crispés sur les accoudoirs. Il n'avait encore rien sur la peau. S'il le voulait. C'était le moment, le moment d'agir. Il pouvait se défendre, seulement, ce n'était pas sa mission. Mais avait-il encore une mission ? Quelle était sa mission ? Il eut beau réfléchir, il ne trouva pas.

\- Bucky ?

Il leva les yeux sous le choc. Cette cible était encore vivante ? C'était à cause d'elle tout ça. C'était elle qui le faisait dérailler.

\- Il vous a encore oublié, Captain. Vous …

\- Assez. Juste une minute. Il a le droit à une chance. C'est ce que nous avons convenu.

Ils étaient deux. Ils parlaient entre eux. De lui. Il laissa son regard dans le vague, saisissant chaque issue pour s'enfuir. Il n'y en avait qu'une. Deux en comptant la bouche d'aération qui avait pourtant l'air scellée. Il remua imperceptiblement les orteils, comme pour se préparer à courir. Puis le bout des doigts, c'est là qu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il n'avait pas. De ce qu'il n'avait plus. On lui avait prit son bras.

Sans qu'il n'y puisse rien, le souvenir afflua sous ses yeux. Il se bat. Il recule. Il fuit. Pourquoi fuit-il ? L'autre est fort, mais il ne le fuit pas pour ça. Il le fuit parce que … Parce que … Il ne saisit pas bien pourquoi. Il saute. De plate-forme en plate-forme. Là-haut, le ciel et la liberté. Si tenté qu'il réussisse à semer un homme de métal, car cet homme n'a pas de chair. Si. Il en a. Dedans. Il l'a vu avant. Il pourrait le reconnaitre à nouveau. Ce n'est pas une cible. Est-ce qu'il fuit le combat pour ça ? Pour ne pas avoir à le tuer alors que ce n'est pas une cible. L'autre l'attrape et ils tombent. En bas, le corps en miette, le souffle court. Il se tourne vers son bras. Son bras de fer. Il est toujours là. Il fuit encore, mais l'autre le rattrape, le saisit et l'ampute. Encore. Il perd encore son bras et ça fait mal. Ça fait horriblement mal.

Ce n'est que de la ferraille, mais auquel sa chaire est reliée directement. Il a toujours mal avec en temps normal. Quand il n'est pas qu'un tas de métal chauffé, déformé, brisé et rempli de court-circuit.

\- Tu t'appelles Bucky. James Buchanales Barnes. Tu es Bucky.

Il leva le visage. Il y avait deux hommes face à lui. L'un d'eux était sa cible. Elle était encore vivante. Il tourna le regard vers son bras, son bras absent et serra les dents. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Un homme de fer le lui avait bel et bien arraché.

\- Son cerveau a grillé trop de fois ! C'est un danger public et vous le savez.

\- Tony … S'il-vous-plait.

\- Ok, ok, je tairais l'évidence. Je resterais spectateur pour vous voir vous écraser ridiculement sur la réalité, Captain.

Tony. Tony Stark. Iron Man. C'était lui, l'homme de fer. Il n'était pas sa cible. Est-ce que l'autre l'était vraiment ? S'il l'était, pourquoi était-il encore en vie ? Il ne parvenait pas à savoir. Les cibles. Les cibles mourraient. Bucky. Bucky, c'était lui. Il était Bucky. Qui était Bucky ? Il chercha. Il chercha vraiment mais ne put ramener grand-chose des lambeaux de sa mémoire.

\- Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité ici. Tu t'appelles Bucky et moi, c'est Steve. On est ami. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je serais toujours là pour toi. Est-ce que tu te souviens ?

Un petit court-circuit dans son bras pinça ses chairs. Il tourna la tête vers celui-ci. Il avait perdu son bras. Dans un train. Un train sous la neige. Il s'était battu. Cet homme, _Steve_ , était là. Il avait tendu la main vers lui. Il s'était battu à ses côtés et pas contre lui. Pourquoi se serait-il battu auprès d'une cible ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il était tombé du train. La chute … si terrifiante, son cœur qui s'emballe puis qui ralentit. Il aurait dû mourir. Il avait juste perdu son bras.

\- Tout va bien. Je voudrais juste que tu te souviennes. Tu avais commencé à vivre normalement. Tu vivais dans une ville. Tu avais réussi à te ré-intégrer à la société.

L'odeur du marché avait tendance à lui plaire. Il aimait y aller régulièrement. Il achetait quelques fruits, quelques légumes et parfois, un peu plus de choses. Rarement. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent et il se refusait à voler. Il voulait réussir à … à faire les choses correctement si cela pouvait avoir un sens.

Il sentait encore les fruits sous ses gants. Il avait encore leurs parfums dans le nez. Déjà, il traverse la rue, pour rejoindre son appartement. Il pousse la porte, grimpe les escaliers comme si ce n'était qu'une formalité et ouvre sa porte. Ce n'est qu'un petit appartement, fonctionnel et déjà meublé mais il commence à voir cet endroit comme étant chez lui et ce n'est pas si mal.

\- Bucky ?

Il sursauta. Son appartement vieillot a disparu au profit d'une pièce trop blanche.

\- Tout va bien. Tu avais réussi à vivre normalement, puis il y a eu beaucoup de gens qui t'ont cherché et on t'a retrouvé. C'était un piège pour … pour faire du mal aux Avengers. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Bucky ? Bucky, reste concentré s'il-te-plait. Tu avais réussi à reprendre pied, assez pour pouvoir te battre à mes côtés. J'ai besoin que tu reviennes. S'il-te-plait Bucky …

Il déglutit. Bucky c'était lui. L'homme qui parlait c'était Captain America. Ils avaient été amis. Ils l'étaient peut-être encore. Captain parlait de se battre. Il souffla. Il savait faire. C'était simple. Facile. Comme un jeu d'enfant. Alors il demanda :

\- Quelle est la mission ?

Si facile. A condition que l'autre ne prononce rien qui n'accroche ses oreilles et le fasse dérailler.

\- Il n'y a pas de mission. Juste … j'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi. On habite … dans un nouvel endroit, mais je pense que ça pourrait te plaire.

\- … Qui ça ?

\- Les Avengers … et les nouvelles recrues. J'ai … un endroit pour moi. C'est immense. Tu pourras t'isoler dedans, si tu veux. Tu pourrais rester là, avec moi, au lieu d'être dans la glace. Tout ce que l'on te demande, c'est de venir.

Juste un déplacement. Il l'avait fait parfois. Rester calme. Ne pas bouger. Ne pas tuer jusqu'à la prochaine mission. Il pouvait le faire. Il tourna les yeux vers son bras. Douloureux. Est-ce que c'était pour ça ? Pour le réparer et qu'il puisse repartir en mission ?

Il avait hâte d'en avoir une nouvelle. Lever. Viser. Tirer. Tuer. C'était simple. Facile et même reposant. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Plus besoin de penser et de toucher la plaie qui prenait lieu et place de son esprit. Une mission et ce serait simple. Facile. Un jeu d'enfant.

 **Note de fin** : J'ai pris le parti pour ce chapitre de suivre les pensées de Bucky et ses « décrochages » pour qu'on comprenne bien où il en est. J'espère que ça reste lisible et que ça ne vous découragera pas de lire la suite qui sera un peu moins décousue.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Marvel qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : M, violences, souffrances, thèmes durs

 **Note :** Merci Aglae Smoak pour ta review. J'ai poursuivi l'écriture, j'en suis au chapitre 4 et à l'intégration de Wanda à l'histoire. J'essaye d'intégrer correctement « mes » personnages. Je n'ai toujours pas décidé pour le couple … Je reste ouverte et je me dis « on verra bien » pour le moment ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

 **Chapitre 1**

Il ne voulait pas dérailler. Pas dérailler encore. Alors il tentait de s'accrocher aux sensations et à ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'était pas très compliqué, tout était assez nouveau ici. Tout d'abord, il y avait cette très légère vibration de partout et en permanence.

Des fenêtres, il ne voyait que le ciel et vaguement, au loin, vers le sol, de l'eau. Ils volaient sans bouger pour autant. La main à plat sur la structure de l'appareil, il attendait, patiemment. On allait le réparer et lui donner une mission. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui allait se passer, mais c'était ce qu'il se passait normalement …

\- Bucky ?

Il ne bougea pas. Il l'avait entendu mais il n'avait pas envie de lui répondre. Cet homme, Captain America, il le faisait sans cesse dérailler. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il l'ignore totalement. Qu'il parvienne à le faire disparaitre, comme s'il n'existait pas. D'ailleurs, il n'existait pas puisqu'il avait été une cible. Les cibles meurent. Donc cet homme n'existait plus.

\- On va manger. Viens.

Il ne bougea pas. Il ne bougerait pas. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu « on », il avait eu une telle envie de se fuir lui-même et de tout détruire qu'il ne désirait pas recommencer. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Et trop fort, lorsque l'on a plus qu'un seul bras valide et pas d'armes. Tous ces instincts s'éveillaient, son cœur ralentissait et il repérait chaque faille, chaque erreur de mouvement, chaque coup mortel qu'il pourrait donner. Jusqu'à ce que cet homme le fasse de nouveau dérailler et l'éloigne tranquillement des autres, inconscient des catastrophes potentielles.

\- Bucky. C'est important. Viens avec moi.

Bucky cilla légèrement sur ses jambes, avant d'accepter de le suivre. Il suffisait que le Captain insiste pour qu'il cède, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Sans la moindre certitude. Sans la moindre volonté. Sans même que ce soit véritablement des ordres. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit. Lui et cet homme, le Captain. Ils parlaient. Ils disaient des choses. Parfois, même, ils riaient ensemble. Ca lui paraissait totalement impensable. Rire ? Un soldat ne rit pas. Un soldat n'a pas le temps pour ça. Avait-il été autre chose qu'un soldat ?

\- Viens.

Ah oui, suivre le Captain. Pourquoi faire déjà ? … Il ne savait plus, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il pouvait suivre le Captain. Il l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois dans ses souvenirs, c'est que ça ne devait pas être une si mauvaise idée que ça. C'était comme une mission. Une mission étrange et surtout excessivement courte. Suivre le Captain. A travers les couloirs, sur les passerelles, dans des pièces trop blanches et dans d'autres, bien plus sombres. Passer à côté des personnes sans les tuer. Juste passer. C'était sa mission. Juste passer.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, il y eut soudain un silence de mort. D'un regard, Bucky tenta de tout assimiler. Les personnes présentes. Les affinités. Les discussions en cours. Les failles de sécurité. Les assassinats potentiels. Les sorties de secours. Il ne pourrait pas vraiment fuir, mais peut-être se cacher après sa mission ? Quelle mission déjà ? Qui était-il censé tuer ? Est-ce qu'il avait oublié sa mission ? Il cilla.

Etait-ce Iron-Man qui l'avait blessé et qui le regardait avec tant de haine ? Ou était-ce l'un des autres ? Captain a côté de lui attira de nouveau son attention pour l'amener à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il obéit, tranquillement, comme s'il était serein. Ce n'était pas le cas. Ils s'installèrent en bout de table, dans un angle, là où seul Captain serait près de lui. Bucky eut la désagréable impression d'être la cible d'une mission de protection. Avait-il besoin d'être protégé ? Ils étaient nombreux. Forts. Il était seul et blessé. Amputé même. Peut-être bien. Peut-être avait-il besoin de protection, désagréable pensée, mais alors pourquoi l'emmener ici ? Mission de protection. Il ne se souvenait pas en avoir fait, mais si c'était lui qui devait gérer ça, il aurait évité ce genre de zone …

Un homme se leva et leur apporta un plat. Comme pour leur éviter des trajets supplémentaires. Captain bredouilla un merci qui sonnait sincèrement soulagé. Peu à peu les discussions reprirent. Bucky plantait sa fourchette dans son assiette, dévorant ce que l'on y mettait, sans prendre une seconde pour réfléchir à ce que c'était. Manger était une mission comme une autre à laquelle il s'attelait avec efficacité.

\- Bucky ?

Il ne leva même pas la tête. Ses oreilles avaient capté ce son, ce bruit qui semblait toujours vouloir le rattraper et il avait choisi de l'ignorer simplement. Bucky. Bucky. Bucky. Et il n'avait plus qu'à dérailler de nouveau. C'était idiot. Mieux valait se concentrer. Une mission après l'autre. Marcher. Se déplacer. Manger. Dormir aussi. Parfois le Captain disait qu'il fallait dormir. Alors il dormait.

A côté l'ambiance se fit moins électrique à mesure qu'ils occultaient sa présence. Mais chaque coup de fourchette, chaque éclat de rire, lui tirait un sursaut plus ou moins maîtrisé alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se mettre à couvert.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes ?

Tout devient flou. Il ne se souvenait plus. Où était-il déjà ? Ah oui. Ils allaient bientôt partir en mission et une jolie fille se trouvait à son bras. Elle avait posé ses petites fesses sur sa cuisse et lui faisait un sourire enjôleur. C'était vraiment une bonne soirée. Son ami riait. Il riait aussi. Demain, ils risqueraient la mort, alors ce soir, ils en profiteraient. Ils en profitaient. Ils en profitèrent. Ils en avaient profité. Non. Oui. C'était il y a longtemps. Les rires qu'il entendait, ce n'était plus ceux-là.

\- Bucky ?

Une main s'était posée sur son épaule, il la chassa d'une claque sèche et le silence s'abattit de nouveau. C'était mieux que ces rires aux gouts de fumées et aux odeurs de femmes. C'était mieux que ces souvenirs. Souvenirs ? Etait-ce seulement des souvenirs ? Il n'en était pas certain. Il avait un doute. N'était-ce pas qu'un fantasme ? Il rouvrit les yeux. Cet homme. C'était le Captain. Il était dans son … rêve. Pourrait-il lui demander si c'était un souvenir ou pas ? Non. On ne pose pas ce genre de question. Seule la mission compte. Quelle était la mission déjà ? Il tourna le regard vers les autres et détailla leurs visages. Il n'était sans doute pas là pour rien. Il était là pour tuer. Tuer était sa mission. Qui était sa mission ? Qui devait-il tuer ? Percevant son trouble, le Captain tenta à tout hasard :

Ce n'est pas grave Bucky. Tu peux manger encore. Je ne te toucherai plus.

C'était donc la main de cet homme qu'il avait repoussé. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait plus. Manger ? Ah oui. Il était censé faire ça. Il recommença donc, malgré les regards lourds qui pesaient sur lui.

Un homme se rapprocha un peu et demanda :

\- Ca va, Steve ?

Steve. Steve. Steve. Qui était Steve ? Ah oui. Captain. Steve. C'était lui. Steve. Steve. Il était plus petit avant. La clé sous le paillasson était froide entre ses doigts mais il avait envie de la garder, comme pour forcer son ami à repartir avec lui. Il ne devait pas rester là, tout seul, comme ça. Mais il la lui tendit malgré tout et Steve la prit. Il refusait de venir avec lui.

\- Merci, Sam. Je peux me débrouiller …

\- Ouais, ça c'est sûr, mais rien …, commença Bucky.

L'homme s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Il était assis. Pourquoi était-il assis ? Il y a une seconde, il était debout. Entrain de rassurer son ami. Entrain de lui dire qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Pourquoi était-il assis ? Steve était là. Assis lui-aussi. Et il y avait cet inconnu. Cet homme. Qui était-ce ? … Sam. Steve l'avait appelé Sam. C'était Sam. Qui était Sam ?

Sam se leva et parti. Sam était-il sa mission ? Steve semblait inquiet. Pourquoi ? Il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Un bruit sec retentit. Il se leva d'un bond. Il était déséquilibré. Pourquoi ? Il tourna les yeux vers son bras manquant et se souvient de son amputation. Qui ? …

\- Bucky ? Viens, on retourne dans nos quartiers.

\- Nos quartiers ?

\- Oui. Suis-moi.

Ca ressemblait à un ordre. Une mission. Suivre, il pouvait le faire. Allez dans les couloirs, marcher près des personnes en feignant de les ignorer. Juste suivre. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait réussir. C'était facile. Un jeu d'enfant. Il savait faire avec les missions.

Steve marchait tranquillement, son ami d'enfance sur les talons. La situation pouvait déraper à tout instant et il en avait vraiment trop conscience. Il ne voulait pas y penser mais il ne pensait à rien d'autres. A quoi pensait Bucky ? Aux meurtres ? Aux missions ? Il préférait peut-être même ne pas y penser … Ne pas spéculer.

Bucky regagna sa chambre en ne tuant personne. C'était déjà une victoire en soit. Son dos, si tendu. Sa mâchoire contractée. Son regard fou. Ce n'était pas grave, tant qu'il se maîtrisait assez. Steve voulait arriver à l'intégrer un minimum. Le faire manger dans la cantine était déjà une base. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais c'était un début.

A moins que ce ne soit qu'une façon de se leurrer lui-même.

 **Note de fin** : Un petit mot ? Un commentaire ? Un avis ?


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Marvel qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : M, violences, souffrances, thèmes durs

 **Note :** Merci Irkyno pour ta review :)

 **Chapitre 2**

Tony soupira, touillant son café doucement. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il avait osé appeler. Bien-sûr, ça n'avait pas été simple. Captain avait protégé l'assassin de ses parents. Le tueur de sa mère. Sa mère. C'était une trahison … La plus infecte des trahisons. Il lui en avait tellement voulu pour ça.

Tony but une gorgée. Ce café était mauvais. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Bien-sûr, lui et les remises en cause, c'était un mélange plutôt détonnant. Il avait longtemps cru qu'il n'en était pas capable. Ce n'est pas comme s'il manquait d'égo … Et puis, avec la solitude, il avait pensé aux Avengers … Puis à Wanda. Wanda et ses yeux tristes. Wanda qui était restée des heures devant un missile tagué de son nom, en attendant de mourir. Ces inventions avaient pris la vie de ses parents. Il les avait tué et en laissant deux orphelins, c'était un peu leurs vies qu'il avait volé.

Steve avait dit que Bucky n'était qu'une arme … Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Les armes ne se _souvenaient_ pas. Bucky se souvenait lui. Bucky avait dit se souvenir.

D'un autre côté … Il était normal que Wanda lui en veuille pour les tragédies qu'il avait lui-même causé et pourtant, après lui avoir infligé bon nombre de souffrances psychologiques, elle ne l'avait pas tué. Lui n'aurait pas hésité. Si elle avait créé Bucky, il l'aurait étranglé. Il aurait serré ses doigts sur son cou pour la voir suffoquer. Mais Wanda était meilleure que lui semblait-il, car il était toujours là. Elle avait vécu chez lui, comme tous les autres, durant un moment. Elle s'était tenue là sans transpirer de haine. Elle savait faire cette chose étrange, que lui, qui avait été le bourreau de tant d'autres, ignorait totalement : pardonner. Pardonner le pire. Pourquoi exactement ? Parce qu'il était Iron Man et qu'il en valait bien la peine ? Il n'en valait pas la peine et il le savait pertinemment.

Ça avait prit du temps. Mais il avait pardonné au Captain. Il avait pardonné à Steve d'avoir protéger cet assassin. Il avait pardonné à Steve de tenir à cet homme horrible. Et Steve, lui, s'était excusé, tout en répétant, à mi-mot, le nombre de meurtres, le nombre de décès …

Le Soldat de l'Hivers avait été utilisé pendant tant d'années. Torturé. Soumis à des programmes de conditionnement des plus extrêmes. Parmi les victimes, il y avait des enfants, des rejetons, des jeunes femmes, … autant de personnes que Bucky aurait tout fait pour protéger car si Bucky s'était engagé, à une autre époque, ce n'était pas que pour l'honneur de la patrie. Il avait risqué sa vie pour protéger les plus faibles. Alors oui, le Bucky qu'il retrouvait à présent avait suivi les ordres et perdu toute conscience. La lui faire retrouver serait sans doute la pire des punitions pour lui … Quelle horreur que d'observer son passé et de voir à quel point on s'est trahi et tout ce que l'on a commis. Seulement c'était aussi la seule technique viable sur le long terme. Il devait redevenir Bucky. Enfin, ça, c'était le point de vue de Steve. Tony n'avait rien dit pendant longtemps. Personne n'avait rien dit d'ailleurs.

A présent, le Soldat de l'Hivers se tenait à quelques pièces d'ici, bien vivant et Steve travaillait à le rendre davantage Bucky. Une lourde tâche en sommes. Il n'y arriverait pas. A son réveil, Tony l'avait bien vu. Bucky ne s'était pas réveillé avec le corps. Ils auraient mieux fait de l'abattre immédiatement, mais Steve avait refusé. Il disait que Bucky méritait une chance et il avait accepté… comme si son avis comptait réellement.

Il soupira de nouveau. Il travaillait à l'élaboration d'un nouveau bras. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait amputé. Enfin ça c'était surtout l'excuse officielle. Officieusement, travailler lui faisait du bien et cette technologie était aussi vieille que passionnante. Alors c'était juste égoïste, mais le faire passer pour un acte de générosité ne coûtait rien et ce n'était pas faux non plus. Si ce n'est qu'il ne pouvait être généreux envers ce monstre. Néanmoins réparer allait être difficile. Pour lui donner un meilleur contrôle, la chair et le métal se mélangeait étrangement par endroit et il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose au fond …

Comment atteindre une telle mobilité et une telle force dans les doigts tout en les reliant à cet homme. A son corps. Il avait l'impression de fouiller dans l'esprit de Frankenstein pour comprendre comment il avait construit son monstre.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé quand Steve toqua à sa porte. Il lui ouvrit tout en se maudissant de son empressement. Il n'avait pas caché les plans et Steve lui en parlerait sans doute.

\- Comment allez-vous ?, demanda le Captain.

C'était une question récurrente. Steve n'aimait pas ses penchants pour la drogue et l'alcool, mais il avait aussi conscience de ses insomnies. Il s'inquiétait tout le temps. Pour tout le monde. S'il avait pu mieux le comprendre à l'époque, il l'aurait peut-être suivi dans ses choix …

\- Je vais bien. Quel bon vent vous emmène ? Vous avez laissé votre monstre sans surveillance ?

\- Il dort … Il était épuisé je crois. Il ne semble pas … savoir où il en est.

\- Rien de nouveau donc. Il n'a toujours tué personne. Ça doit être un record.

Steve eut la grâce de détourner le regard. Il était terriblement gêné par la situation. Tony faisait des efforts, comme tout le monde, pour tenter d'aplanir les angles et ça n'allait pas mieux pour autant. Bucky allait mal et personne n'y pouvait rien. C'était un échec en soit, mais Steve ne voulait pas abandonner. S'il abandonnait aujourd'hui, plus personne ne sortirait Bucky de la glace pour une bonne raison.

Steve s'approcha des plans d'un bras et retient sa respiration en se rendant compte de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

\- C'est vous qui … ?

\- Je suis retourné faire quelques fouilles et je l'ai trouvé. C'est le plan d'origine.

\- Quelles sont vos intentions ?

\- C'est juste de la curiosité. Scientifique. Et puis … J'aime bricoler. Alors … je pensais … bricoler.

La gorge de Steve se noua. Il disait ça comme s'il avait changé d'avis. Si Bucky pouvait retrouver son bras, il irait peut-être mieux. Ou peut-être deviendrait-il seulement plus dangereux. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir.

\- Mais ne vous faites pas trop d'espoir. Je ne peux pas suivre ces plans., se confia soudain Tony.

\- Ah … pourquoi ?

\- Regardez.

Tony tira le plan vers eux et glissa son doigt, le long de plusieurs lignes qui apparaissait dans une couleur différente. Vu comme ça, ça ne ressemblait à rien de particulier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- … Un matériau que je n'ai pas … C'est … des terminaisons nerveuses. Je suppose ! Ou quelque chose d'approchant. Ils ont fait une partie de mécanique mais pas uniquement.

Steve eut soudain la nausée. Il avait envie de vomir. Et comprenant son malaise, Tony essaya d'expliquer les difficultés techniques, de ramener la discussion loin de l'idée d'une douleur intense et constante, d'une idée de brûlure et de chairs à vif, d'une idée de souffrance …

\- Parce que vous comprenez. Faire un bras, à peu près solide, souple, fluide, … C'est compliqué mais je suis un génie. Par contre, il faut qu'il puisse le maîtriser. Normalement, on met des capteurs ailleurs et la contraction d'autres muscles donnent les signaux de mouvement. Seulement … Il y a beaucoup de commandes différentes pour maîtriser correctement une main, sans parler des différences de tensions musculaires à simuler.

\- Alors c'est infaisable ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. En réalité, je vais sans doute inventer un nouveau matériau et faire des progrès immenses dans la biomécanique et l'ingénierie dans les prochains jours. Je vais révolutionner l'industrie médicale. Vous passerez m'emmener du café ? Et des donuts. Trois boites. S'il-vous-plait.

Steve soupira doucement et hocha la tête. Trois boites de donuts et quelques cafés. Ca allait être compliqué mais c'était tout à fait faisable et ce n'était pas cher payé. Depuis quelques jours l'héliporteur était en mouvement. L'ile qu'ils avaient décidé d'habiter était assez régulièrement fouillée. L'héliporteur les mettait à l'abri temporairement, mais en ce moment, ils étaient là à cause de Bucky. Il y avait moins de risques d'évasion ici.

Il était d'ailleurs temps de le rejoindre. Steve ne savait absolument pas comment faire avec lui. Il parvient jusqu'à sa chambre et attendit un certain temps devant la porte hermétiquement close, fermée par une IA de la conception de Stark. Il n'aurait qu'à demander pour que la porte s'ouvre et là, il trouverait Bucky parfaitement réveillé, assis, en position d'attente. Prêt à recevoir un ordre. Bucky n'attendait qu'une mission. Et Steve ne voulait pas lui en donner … Peut-être que ça fonctionnerait, que ça ressemblerait à un semblant de normalité, mais ce ne serait pas _Bucky_. Bucky n'avait pas besoin de missions pour vivre !

Il baissa la tête, prit une inspiration profonde et souffla doucement. Il était passé voir Stark. Maintenant il allait emmener Bucky faire un tour dans une zone déserte et tout se passerait bien. Il devait avoir besoin de bouger, de marcher, de détendre ses muscles … Ça lui ferait du bien. Ensuite, ils iraient manger avec les autres, dans un coin isolé de la salle. Ils feraient tout ça tranquillement et il n'y aurait pas de blessé. Pas de problèmes.

Steve suivit son programme qui tenait totalement de la mission, en observant, impuissant, un Bucky tendu, sur le qui-vive, prêt à réagir violement et notant chaque sorties discrètement. A l'heure du repas, Bucky alla s'asseoir sans un mot. Il ne parlait pas souvent. Il regardait. Régulièrement, il semblait surpris d'être là comme s'il avait oublié. Parfois même, quelques mots incohérents lui échappaient, vrillant le cœur de son ami.

Derrière eux, Barton discutait joyeusement avec Natasha. Sam riait parfois. Vision parlait avec Wanda beaucoup plus calmement et elle lui souriait doucement. Ils étaient toujours un peu à part du groupe. Un peu trop étranges pour se mêler correctement aux autres. Elle avait également très mal vécu son emprisonnement. Depuis, elle manipulait quasi constamment son pouvoir, comme si elle était toujours prête à se défendre. Ce n'était que de petites étincelles rouges qui apparaissaient successivement mais personne n'était à l'aise avec ça.

\- Bucky ? Essaie de manger quelque chose.

Bucky leva des yeux perdu vers lui puis soudain, sembla voir l'assiette qui refroidissait devant lui. Il mangea comme mange certains soldats sur le champ de guerre. Par automatisme. Sans savoir de quoi il s'agit. Sans trop s'en rendre compte.

C'était sans doute à cause de l'épuisement que Steve commit l'erreur. Mais la situation était si lourde à gérer, si compliquée … Il s'était levé une seconde, pour aller se resservir. C'était à moins d'un mètre d'eux. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils assis là au juste ? Plus tard, en regardant les vidéos, il verrait toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faites, mais ne les ayant pas vue, il s'était avancé avec insouciance. Puis il y avait eu le cri de surprise. Steve s'était immédiatement retourné pour observer le soldat de l'hiver qui attaquait froidement Sam. Il était resté figé une seconde et déjà Natasha s'élançait pour porter secours à leur ami.

L'assiette à moitié remplie lui échappa des mains et se brisa au sol. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Il devait arrêter Bucky et le calmer avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

 **Note de fin** : Un avis ?


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Marvel qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : M, violences, souffrances, thèmes durs

 **Note :** Désolée pour le temps d'attente, j'ai un peu patiné sur le chapitre 4. Je tiens à avoir un peu d'avance mais certains personnages n'ont vraiment pas envie de se laisser faire … On s'apprivoise peu à peu ^^'

 **Chapitre 3**

Parer le coup. Se pencher, tourner sur soi-même souplement, renverser la chaise pour limiter les mouvements de l'autre. C'était simple. Facile. Qui était la cible ? Il l'ignorait et n'avait vraiment pas le temps d'y penser. Il avait immobilisé l'un de ses ennemis à la gorge et déjà, une rouquine lui arrivait dessus. D'un coup d'œil, il l'identifia plus clairement.

Black Widow. Ancienne mission d'élimination. Elle s'était mise en travers de son chemin. Bonne combattante au corps à corps. Stratège. Prête à tout.

Il saisit le plateau sur la table et le lança dans sa direction pour la ralentir. Il devait se débarrasser de celui qu'il immobilisait avant de s'occuper des autres. Etaient-ce les cibles ? Il ne savait pas, mais ils l'attaquaient. Il avait le droit de se défendre si on ne lui disait pas le contraire.

D'un coup de pied savamment placé, il brisa la jambe du combattant qu'il tenait. Un craquement sec retentit, il le lâcha et l'homme s'écroula comme une poupée de chiffon. D'une impulsion, Bucky s'éloigna. Laisser un blessé, les autres y feront attention. Laisser un mort décuplerait leurs rages. Il devait décimer un peu leurs rangs, les ralentir au moins, s'il voulait une chance !

\- Bucky !

Glisser sa main sur la table pour avoir un appui suffisant et frapper le sol de son pied pour se propulser de l'autre côté. Se redresser et d'un autre coup de pied, envoyer valser la table dans les jambes de ses assaillants. Il avait besoin d'une arme. Une arme à une main. Il n'y en avait pas dans son champ de vision.

Léger vrombissement. Sol de métal. Il était dans un engin. Militarisation des membres du personnel. Manque de cohésion dans le groupe. Des mercenaires peut-être ? Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. Les équipes de mercenaires disposaient d'une armurerie généralement. Il y avait de bonnes chances qu'une telle pièce existe. Il devait s'y rendre.

Une vague rouge faillit l'atteindre. Il l'esquiva prestement. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qui avait fait ça ? Il laissa ses yeux parcourir le groupe en mouvement et identifia la menace. C'était une femme. Plutôt jeune. Inconnue. Capacité ? Inconnue. Autrement dit, elle était dangereuse. Il s'avança vers elle tout en évitant soigneusement les autres.

\- Bucky !

Il échangea une série de coup avec un homme et parvient à atteindre sa cible. Etait-ce une vraie cible ? Oui. Non. Il l'avait lui-même désigné. Ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Il ne désignait pas les cibles. Il ne faisait que les tuer. Parce que … Parce que s'il … avait dû … Il n'aurait pas …

\- Bucky ! Stop ! Arrête-toi !

Il jeta son poing fermé en direction de la femme. Un voile rouge l'arrêta. Il n'y eu même pas un bruit, juste le choc de son poing contre cette matière inconnue et la douleur qui remontait le long de ses nerfs, lui affirmant que cette surface était dure. Il ne pourrait pas la franchir.

Il roula sur le côté entre deux assaillants, se redressa et envoya son pied dans l'estomac d'un des hommes, gardant son appui dessus, il sauta, jetant son second pied dans sa tête tout en s'éloignant. Il resta au sol. Tant mieux.

Une main saisit son épaule valide, l'arrêtant là, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation il pivota et jeta son coude dans le visage du combattant. Il l'identifia d'un regard.

Captain America. Cible lors d'une ancienne mission. Bon combattant au corps à corps. Arme privilégié : bouclier. Point faible : jambe.

Bucky se baissa et faucha ses jambes d'un coup de pied, à peine l'autre fut-il au sol, qu'il écrasa sa cheville sournoisement pour le laisser là. L'instant d'après, il fut projeté en avant par une force puissante. Il se prit un mur, s'assommant à moitié, mais ce n'était pas important. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il poussa sur ses jambes et tenta de fuir. Il trébucha. Ce voile rouge inconnu c'était enroulé autour de ses jambes. Il ne savait comment s'en défaire. Il chercha un projectile pour viser la _sorcière_ , mais Captain était déjà sur lui. L'immobilisant autrement.

Autour d'eux, les cris. Les gémissements de douleurs aussi.

\- Bucky ! Stop … Ça suffit. Bucky …

Dans leurs dos, Sam gémissait. Barton était près de lui et Natasha l'avait rejoint. Ils allaient immobiliser sa jambe avant de le conduire à l'infirmerie. Steve surveillait ça du coin de l'œil tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était de sa faute.

Il avait fait sortir Bucky.

Il avait décidé de l'emmener dans cette pièce, avec eux.

Il s'était éloigné.

Il n'était pas intervenu assez vite et assez efficacement.

C'était de sa faute. Purement et simplement de sa faute. Alors il n'avait pas le droit de relâcher la pression sur Bucky. Il devait le ramener à ce qui allait devenir sa cellule. Une cage dorée. Sous ses doigts, le voile rouge s'affina et bientôt, il n'y eut plus rien entre eux. Il sentait le tissu doux de son tee-shirt et la contraction de ses muscles.

\- Bucky ?

Un genou remonta violement dans son abdomen. Il n'en tirerait rien pour le moment. Wanda s'approcha doucement et lui demanda s'il avait besoin d'aide. Il ne sut pas ce qu'il fallait répondre. Elle le suivit alors qu'il trainait son ami au travers des couloirs, refusant de l'assommer mais l'étouffant à moitié.

Arrivé au niveau de ses appartements, Wanda ouvrit la porte et Steve lâcha Bucky dans leur salon, comme on lâche un fauve. Il bondit en avant, cherchant à échapper tout à fait à celui qui l'immobiliser. Il bougeait sans difficulté apparente, il avait pourtant dû être atteint par plusieurs coups.

\- Tu t'appelles James Buchanales Barnes. Je suis Steve. Nous sommes amis. Tout va bien.

Bucky sembla vouloir hurler, peut-être de rage, peut-être de frustration, mais il se retient. En quelques millièmes de secondes seulement, il retourna à un calme absolu. Un calme étrange. Il s'assit, sur la chaise que Steve lui proposait souvent et attendit.

Sur le pas de la porte, Wanda se dandina un instant, mal à l'aise.

\- D'accord. Reste là., consentit Steve tout en s'éloignant.

Il sortit, ferma la porte blindée et repartit avec la jeune femme d'un pas vif. Sam était blessé. Il avait dû être transporté à l'infirmerie. Peut-être même que ce n'était pas le seul blessé. Le Captain sentait sa propre cheville l'élancer doucement. Devant la porte de cette pièce qui était utilisée bien trop souvent à son goût, il y avait un petit attroupement.

Visiblement, Tony avait été prévenu. Il se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard dur. Steve déglutit. Tony … Tony avait mis des mois avant d'accepter le retour de Bucky. Il avait accepté mais il y avait mis beaucoup de conditions. L'une d'entre elles disait qu'il n'y aurait qu'un seul essai et s'ils n'y arrivaient pas, il ne faudrait pas s'acharner. Tony n'avait pas dit 0 blessé, mais il n'allait pas laisser passer ça pour autant.

Ne désirant pas y penser pour le moment, Steve se glissa entre ses amis pour atteindre Sam. Il était couché sur le lit de l'infirmerie. A côté de lui, Natasha et Clint, lui donnait les premiers soins. Sam avait l'air relativement détendu, il avait déjà dû recevoir un sédatif.

\- Comment va-t-il ?, demanda Wanda dans son dos.

A côté d'elle, Vision lui répondit tranquillement qu'il avait une jambe cassée et plusieurs lésions au niveau du cou. Sam roula des yeux face à cette description avant d'assurer, d'une voix enrouée que ce n'était rien de grave. En un rien de temps, il serait sur pieds.

\- Par contre … Il était armé., expliqua Sam, embêté.

\- Armé ?

\- Un tazer, je pense.

Sam souleva son bras, montrant une trace de brûlure. Steve s'approcha et l'examina. Si Bucky avait une arme, pourquoi ne l'avait pas réutilisé pendant le combat ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Tony s'approcha à son tour pour regarder la brûlure. Il ne voulait pas croire que Steve avait si peu surveillé son _ami_ que ce dernier avait pu se procurer une arme. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi bête et laxiste que ça !

\- Tout a été filmé, Captain. Allons voir comment il a brûlé Sam … avant de savoir s'il faut l'aborder en tenue de combat., proposa Tony avec plus de fair-play qu'il ne se sentait pourtant capable d'en montrer à cet instant.

Le cœur lourd, Steve accepta de suivre son ami. Si Bucky était armé … Si Bucky avait réussi à se procurer une arme malgré toute la surveillance qu'il avait appliqué … Alors cela impliquait qu'il n'était pas apte à la tâche et il était tristement le seul prêt à le faire. Le seul à avoir envie que son ami revienne.

Il s'installa sur le canapé et observa Tony sortir une petite tablette de l'une de ses poches et lancer la vidéo surveillance sur l'une des nombreuses télévisions qui trônaient ici. Sur l'écran, il vit.

Il se vit en train de proposer à Bucky de manger un peu plus. Les repas étaient toujours compliqués. Bucky semblait régulièrement oublier ce qu'il était en train de faire … Alors il oubliait de manger, malgré l'assiette devant lui. Il fallait le rappeler à l'ordre et il reprenait le repas. Mécaniquement. Le voir sur une vidéo n'était pas plus réjouissant que de le vivre. Bucky mourait-il de faim sans cette attention constante ? Steve aurait bien aimé pouvoir penser « non » et en être absolument certain.

Il se vit se lever, s'éloigner, se resservir, mais il fixa Bucky. Sam s'était levé, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Tout le monde s'était détendu en présence du Soldat de l'Hivers … Comme si c'était normal qu'il soit ici. Comme si, quelque part, il était déjà intégré au groupe. Sam marchait vers lui, une assiette vide à la main. Pourquoi avançait-il aussi près de Bucky ? Pourquoi lui-même était encore là-bas, à se servir à la lenteur d'un escargot. Il aurait dû être assis près de Bucky, être prêt à prévenir Sam : reste plus loin, ne passe pas aussi près, il est armé ! Il va te blesser, éloigne-toi. Mais il était loin. Loin.

Bucky mangeait encore, mais il s'était tendu et crispé au fur et à mesure que Sam approchait. Sam frôla quasiment Bucky, à moitié retourné, totalement inattentif et complètement inconscient du danger. Bucky était avec eux sans incident depuis trop longtemps visiblement. Ils n'étaient plus sur leurs gardes.

Le Soldat de l'Hivers ne fit pas le moindre geste, mais déjà Sam faisait un bond en arrière et à l'écran, ils virent son cri. Muet. C'était ce cri qui l'avait interpelé. Ce cri qui l'avait fait abandonner son assiette. Bucky sembla y réagir lui aussi. Soudain il était debout. Il était si rapide … Sam fit un geste, comme pour se défendre, et la tempête se déchaîna. Bucky le saisissait. Bucky était de partout à la fois, nullement gêné par son bras amputé. Bucky blessait. S'ils avaient été moins nombreux, il aurait pu les tuer.

\- S'il-vous-plait … Peut-on repasser le moment où Sam s'approche trop près ?, demanda Steve d'une voix éteinte.

Etrangement silencieux, Tony s'exécuta, enclenchant des pauses et grossissant l'image. Quand Sam avait bondit, visiblement sous la première brûlure, Bucky n'avait pas bougé. Comment l'avait-il atteint ?

\- Court-circuit., murmura Tony en baissant la tête.

Steve attendit un instant, qu'il éclaircisse sa pensée et quand ce fut fait le génie reprit :

\- J'aurais dû y penser. Son bras. Il est complexe et il n'est pas vraiment sécurisé. Il est possible que la tension musculaire dans son dos suffise à déclencher des réactions en chaînes. Ce n'est pas un coup de taser qu'a reçu Sam … Il a simplement frôlé son bras.

\- Vous pouvez … le soigner ?

\- Je suis génial, je vous rappelle. Je vais faire une protection de fortune et reprendre mes travaux ensuite. Ça devrait suffire à protéger tout le monde de ces … incidents.

\- Merci.

Tony haussa des épaules tout en s'éloignant. Il ne voulait vraiment pas attendre que l'homme se reprenne et qu'il comprenne ce qu'il taisait. Non, tant qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver de solution, il ferait tout pour le cacher au Captain. Steve, lui, resta sur le canapé, à moitié écroulé sous le poids d'une charge trop importante.

 **Note de fin** : Un avis ? Un petit commentaire ?


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Marvel qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : M, violences, souffrances, thèmes durs

 **Note :** Je pense que nous nous dirigeons vers un Wanda X Bucky mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire les scènes de Wanda. C'est vraiment pas évident. J'espère que la qualité n'en pâtira pas trop ! :-/

Dans ce chapitre j'essaye d'aborder maladroitement le choc culturel qu'il peut y avoir entre l'époque où Steve et Bucky ont vécu et maintenant …

 **Chapitre 4**

Wanda se tenait dans un canapé qui lui paraissait hautement inhospitalier à cet instant. Elle aurait aimé avoir le pouvoir de disparaître, à la place, elle devait faire face au regard de Vision, qui ne comprenait ni son trouble, ni ses réticences. Ironiquement, il représentait son seul soutien. Il semblait dire 'c'est la solution la plus logique' et peut-être était-ce vrai. Elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Du fond de son ventre, elle sentait que c'était _mal_ et elle ne voulait pas faire le mal. Elle voulait aider les gens. Bien-sûr, Steve avait essayé de lui dire que c'était important, que c'était pour son bien à lui aussi. Simplement, l'avis Steve n'était pas capital.

Quand on lui demandait de rentrer et de fouiller dans la tête de Bucky, c'était l'avis de Bucky le plus important. Etait-il seulement en état de le donner ? Etait-il en état de prendre une décision pour son propre bien-être alors que Steve devait lui rappeler, à chaque repas, de penser à se nourrir ?

\- S'il-te-plait. J'ai besoin de ton aide., répéta Steve doucement.

La jeune femme laissa son regard courir sur l'assemblée comme pour chercher quelqu'un qui serait dans son camp. Bien-sûr, elle ne trouva personne. Dans un soupir, elle expliqua qu'elle acceptait de lui parler, de lui proposer et peut-être même de regarder. Simplement, elle n'irait pas violer son esprit contre son gré puis étaler le fruit de son larcin aux yeux de tous. Elle était d'accord pour essayer de l'aider, pas pour chercher de quoi l'accabler davantage.

Steve finit par accepter, presque à contrecœur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui parle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait ce genre de contact avec lui. Pas alors qu'il pouvait devenir fou à n'importe quel instant et tenter de la tuer. C'était un assassin doué, il l'avait tristement prouvé au travers des années. Elle ne devait surtout pas devenir … une proie pour lui.

Parfois, il se disait qu'elle était présomptueuse, qu'elle faisait trop confiance à ce pouvoir étrange qu'elle possédait et qui leurs faisaient tous peur. Elle ne pourrait pas se protéger contre tout, tout le temps, à tout jamais … Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Et encore moins qu'elle souffre à cause de Bucky.

Elle se leva, une boule au ventre et hocha sèchement de la tête. S'il fallait le faire. Elle le ferait. Maintenant. Steve soupira doucement.

\- Tu veux … venir dans nos quartiers ?

\- Là où il sera à l'aise.

Tony ricana non loin de là, mais ils l'ignorèrent, s'éloignant tranquillement vers le quartier qu'occupait Bucky. La porte était sécurisée, bien-entendu. Steve l'ouvrit néanmoins avec précaution tout en demandant à Wanda d'attendre qu'il vienne la chercher. Comme à chaque fois, Steve rentra lentement, précautionneusement, sans savoir où il allait retrouver son ami exactement, ni dans quel état mental. Parfois, il le reconnaissait. Parfois, il s'énervait en silence, sans bouger et pourtant prêt à le tuer au premier geste brusque. Parfois, souvent même, il avait simplement l'air perdu.

Cette fois-ci, Bucky était à la fenêtre. Il observait le ciel à l'extérieur. Il semblait relativement paisible. Steve s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et attendit, patiemment, qu'il tourne le visage vers lui. Quand il le fit, Steve se demanda si il savait simplement où il était.

\- J'ai demandé à Wanda de t'aider.

Aucune réaction visible et pourtant dans la tête du soldat, il se passait milles choses. Wanda. Ce nom ne lui disait rien. Wanda. Prénom féminin. Il chercha à se remémorer les femmes qu'il avait vu ici. Black Widow. Véritable identité ? Natasha. Pas Wanda. Et il y avait l'autre. La sorcière. Qui d'autres ? La jolie brune qui avait roulé des hanches dans sa direction. Oui. Non. Non, elle n'était pas ici. Elle venait d'une autre époque et d'un autre lieu. Ce n'était que son esprit qui lui jouait des tours.

\- Viens t'asseoir.

Bucky se détourna légèrement. Il le faisait souvent. Dès qu'une phrase pouvait sonner comme un ordre, il se repliait. Tristement, Steve se répéta. Il suffisait de répéter pour qu'il cède et obéisse. Enfin, s'il ne devenait pas fou avant …

C'était un artifice que Steve haïssait. Il ne voulait pas faire obéir son ami, il voulait le retrouver, mais il fallait bien gérer la situation … Sans ordre, Bucky ne mangeait pas. Il ne dormait pas. Il ne buvait pas. Il ne pensait à rien comme si son propre corps lui était étranger.

Bucky se mit enfin en mouvement, mécaniquement et s'assit sur le canapé que désignait Captain America. Celui-ci rappela qu'une fille allait venir. Wanda. Pour lui parler. Pourquoi exactement ? Ça lui échappait, mais le Captain fit rentrer la fille.

Elle marchait doucement. Elle était tendue. Comme s'il y avait un danger. Il était le danger. Tout allait bien, donc. Il ne vit pas vraiment la couleur de ses cheveux, la forme de son visage, la délicatesse de ses mains, la douceur de son regard. Tout ça, ce n'était que des informations d'identifications. Il compilait mentalement les informations, froidement, sans les _voir_ pour autant.

\- Bonjour.

Il attendit sans même la regarder. Elle allait partir. Forcément. Pourquoi resterait-elle ? Steve faisait en sorte que personne ne l'approche, encore plus depuis … Depuis … Que s'était-il passé déjà ? Il s'était battu. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait plus. Il se sentit un peu mal. Son estomac le tirailla. Il n'aimait pas ne plus savoir.

\- Je m'appelle Wanda. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Steve s'était tendu. Pourquoi ? Bucky l'ignorait. Cela le mit mal à l'aise. Il se tourna vers la fille. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, comme pour l'encourager. Croyait-elle qu'il avait peur ? Cette pensée le troubla davantage encore. Un soldat n'a pas peur. Un soldat n'a pas d'émotion autre que la satisfaction du travail accompli. Le temps dû filer plus vite qu'il ne le croyait car elle ajouta en guise d'encouragement :

\- Steve t'appelle Bucky.

\- …

\- Puis-je t'appeler Bucky ? Ou bien … Peut-être préfèrerais-tu James ?

Bucky resta immobile, le dos contracté, sans émotion apparente. Silencieux et froid comme la glace. Elle proposa d'autres noms. Elle proposa des noms qu'il ne se souvenait même plus d'avoir porté. Des noms d'une époque aussi lointaine que révolue. Disparue dans les brumes de ses souvenirs. Envolée en fumée.

\- Ou peut-être … le Soldat de l'Hivers ?

\- Non.

C'était sa voix qu'il s'était élevé. Il avait parlé. Pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'appelle comme ça. Le Soldat de l'Hivers était congelé, décongelé, soumis à des chocs électriques, conditionné, envoyé en mission d'élimination. Bucky … Bucky avait des missions plus simples, plus agréables. Bucky devait attendre. Manger. Se laver. Attendre encore. Bucky devait _dormir_. Les rares fois où le sommeil venait, il se sentait tellement soulagé. Dormir. C'était vraiment ce qui était le plus sécure à faire, le moment où il faisait réellement ce qu'il fallait. Tout le reste du temps, peu importe les ordres, il voyait bien qu'il ne réussissait pas vraiment.

\- Je m'appelle Bucky., affirma-t-il presque troublé.

\- D'accord. Enchantée Bucky.

Steve était surpris. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle arriverait à lui arracher plus de deux mots dans le meilleur des cas. Il observa Bucky, il semblait encore plus perdu qu'à l'habitude, comme s'il était choqué des mots qu'elle lui avait pris.

Wanda était relativement détendue. Elle semblait presque attendre qu'il ajoute quelque chose, mais Bucky ne le ferait pas. Il ne le faisait jamais après tout. Alors elle finit par reprendre la parole d'une voix douce et apaisante dans laquelle on ne sentait ni sa colère d'avoir été poussée à lui sonder l'esprit, ni son envie de partir.

\- Je suis venue pour parler avec toi … et pour te proposer quelque chose.

Elle attendit encore. Elle attendit qu'il demande : ' _quoi ?_ ', mais il ne le fit pas, alors elle reprit, tranquillement, comme si son silence n'était pas grave. Comme si elle savait qu'il entendait et qu'il comprenait. Peut-être même comme si ce silence était une forme de réponse à part entière. La réponse d'un soldat glacial.

\- Je peux regarder dans ton esprit … et peut-être trouver comment t'aider.

Il restait immobile, mais Steve se tenait prêt, trop conscient qu'il pourrait bondir, saisir Wanda à la gorge et la lui briser si jamais il ne faisait pas attention. Car ce n'était pas vraiment Bucky. C'était un soldat. Un homme dangereux. Un tueur. C'est pour ça que Sam avait été blessé, parce qu'il s'était laissé aller à l'idée que c'était Bucky. Seulement, c'était faux.

Bucky … Bucky aurait sourit à Wanda, il se serait fait charmeur tout en refusant sa proposition. D'une voix douce et taquine, il lui aurait demandé si elle voulait vraiment un contact aussi intime le premier soir et lui aurait proposé, en rigolant à moitié, de flirter un peu plus avant. Il aurait peut-être tenté de la faire rougir un peu et en aurait ri. Dans tous les cas, il n'aurait pas donné son consentement. Ils venaient tout deux d'une époque où les femmes se taisaient et baissaient le regard. Ils venaient d'une époque où les hommes se mettaient en avant et les protéger de tout, sauf de cette pression sociale terrifiante qui les empêchaient d'exister. Steve avait aimé les femmes libres et en se réveillant, il avait trouvé que la place de la femme était bien mieux ainsi, même s'il gardait quelques habitudes de vieux gentlemans tout à fait désuètes. Steve n'avait jamais trop discuté de ce genre de chose avec son ami. Ils étaient jeunes. Ils allaient se battre. Ils allaient peut-être mourir. Alors ils s'amusaient, Bucky draguait et offrait des peluches ridicules à des jolis sourires. Jamais il n'aurait accepté qu'une femme s'approche de ce qu'il avait à présent dans la tête.

Peut-être que Steve aurait dû défendre les valeurs et les principes de ce Bucky là mais Sam avait été blessé et les choses devaient évoluer. Alors il laissa Wanda poursuivre, l'empêchant même par sa seule présence de faire autrement. Steve savait bien qu'il l'avait contrainte à ce choix … et il ne parvenait même pas à en avoir honte.

\- Ca ne fait pas mal. Mais je ne le ferais pas si tu n'es pas d'accord. C'est toi qui décide., poursuivit Wanda.

C'est toi qui décide. Bucky eut presque envie d'éclater d'un rire sec et sauvage. C'était si ridicule. Il ne décidait pas. Il ne décidait jamais. Il obéissait. Il obéissait seulement. Réfrénant sa soudaine colère, il se contenta de détourner le regard. Il ne devait pas penser à ce genre de chose. Qu'elle dise ce qu'elle voulait, ça ne changerait rien du tout. Il faisait parce qu'on lui ordonnait. Point.

Wanda sembla le voir et n'en pris pas ombrage. Ce n'était pas grave. Elle ne s'attendait pas à réussir du premier coup. Ni du deuxième d'ailleurs. Ni plus tard en faites. Cette demande n'était pas juste et pas réalisable, néanmoins, elle avait essayé et c'était suffisant pour combler tout le monde. Elle se sentit presque soulager de cette non-acceptation.

Steve voyant que la jeune femme allait se lever pour partir, abandonnant la partie, décida d'intervenir.

\- Bucky. C'est important ... Je veux t'aider. Accepte.

Wanda se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que Steve pouvait forcer Bucky a tout et n'importe quoi en quelques mots à peine. Elle savait bien qu'il était trop _fragile_ , trop _malléable_ pour prendre les décisions lui-même alors que Steve demandait.

\- C'est simplement pour te comprendre. Wanda ne te manipulera pas.

\- Steve ! J'ai dit que je refusais de le forcer !

Steve détourna le regard et tomba sur celui de Bucky, qui le fixait comme s'il venait de comprendre … De comprendre que c'était une mission … De comprendre qu'il devait le faire … Steve failli dire quelques choses, mais déjà Bucky parlait.

\- D'accord.

Wanda ferma les yeux puis fixa durement Steve, clairement en colère. L'homme eut la décence de paraitre gêné et peut-être même vaguement inquiet. Se mettre Wanda à dos n'était pas une bonne idée, même lorsque l'on est Captain America. Tout en fixant le Captain, la jeune femme expliqua :

\- Ca doit être ton choix, Bucky. Peu importe ce que pense Steve … Je n'irais pas voir ton esprit si tu ne le veux pas.

\- Je le veux., répondit-il d'une voix presque robotisé.

Que valait donc cet accord ? Rien. Elle soupira, sachant qu'il allait néanmoins falloir qu'elle le fasse. Elle expliqua, doucement, qu'elle allait regarder, mais qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne. Par contre, s'il en avait envie, ils pourraient en parler. Elle ferait de son mieux pour l'aider.

Bucky resta statique, immobile, comme s'il ne craignait pas ce qu'elle allait voir. Confortablement assise, elle tendit, à contre-cœur, son esprit vers celui du soldat.

Le contact fut brutal. Plus brutal qu'il ne l'avait jamais été la désarçonnant presque. Ce n'était qu'une tornade impitoyable qui la ballotait dans tous les sens. Qu'une tornade aux éclats de glace. Elle tient bon, les larmes lui montant aux yeux sous la concentration alors qu'elle s'approchait du froid. Le froid dominait tout.

Elle le vit partir à la glace, congelé pour des années dans un froid extrême. Elle eut froid pour lui. Elle eut froid avec lui. Elle le vit, alors que la glace le rendait au monde. Elle le vit s'écrouler dans la douleur. Elle vit les fragments de son esprit qui se dispersait alors qu'on le jetait dans une douche, brulante sur sa peau gelée et pourtant toujours froide.

Elle le vit, traîné par des hommes, soulevé du sol, jeté sur une chaise et soumis à des chocs électriques au rythme de mots. Elle sentit sa souffrance. Elle sentit à quel point il avait toujours froid. Elle sentit la glace dans ses os. Elle sentit la façon dont sa gorge se contractait sous les hurlements. Elle sentit la manière dont sa voix se briser sous les assauts de la douleur.

Ça ne dura pas longtemps. A peine un millième de seconde. Comme si elle tombait soudain dans l'eau et que tout son corps se tendait en avant à la recherche d'une dernière inspiration avant la noyade. L'instant d'après, le souffle gelé de la tempête la projetait ailleurs.

Elle entendit le coup de feu. BANG ! Il ne sursauta pas. Les coups de feu étaient normaux. Elle sentit la douceur de l'arme, alors qu'il la ramenait près de lui. Puis ses doigts sur une gorge. Encore palpitante. Les doigts de sa victime sur sa peau alors qu'elle tentait de se défaire de lui. Alors qu'elle tentait, vainement, de rester en vie. BANG ! Le vent sur sa peau. Wanda eut envie d'hurler et de fuir, mais dans cette tempête, s'enfuir n'était pas aisé. Les sensations, les expériences, la douleur, la souffrance, l'oubli, l'incompréhension tout se mélangeait pour ne former plus qu'un seul bloc.

Elle vit … Elle entendit … Alors qu'elle tentait de s'extraire de l'horreur, de s'éloigner du sang et des morts, alors qu'elle tentait de ne pas laisser le froid l'envahir. Elle vit les morts. Elle vit les vivants et ce fut pire encore. Elle entendit le bruit des os quand son corps se tendait sous la violence de l'électricité. Le son resta un moment dans ses oreilles. Assourdissant. Si semblable au silence mais tellement plein.

Ne parvenant pas à s'extraire, elle hurla. Elle hurla avec lui. Ils hurlèrent. Ils hurlaient. Qu'hurlaient-ils ? Bucky. Ils hurlaient. Bucky. Soudain la tempête disparu. Une seconde presque entière. Et elle le vit. Elle le vit sur un lit de fortune, dans une pièce sombre et froide. Elle le vit sanglé au lit. L'air hagard. Il était là. Plus Bucky qu'il ne l'était actuellement, mais terriblement absent malgré tout.

\- Bucky !, le cri résonna dans le souvenir.

Wanda se tourna et vit Steve qui accourait. Steve qui le détachait. Steve qui le soutenait. Elle vit le sourire pauvre de Bucky alors que déjà, se levait le froid qui prévient du vent. Elle n'attendit pas davantage pour sortir de son esprit.

Si elle avait été debout, elle serait tombée à genoux. Elle était assise, alors tout ce que vit Steve, ce fut la jeune femme en train de prendre une respiration hachée, alors qu'un hoquet de terreur lui échappait. Elle venait tout juste de commencer. Il pensait que ça durerait longtemps mais elle était déjà là.

\- Wanda ?, demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet.

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

 **Note de fin** : Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot :)


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Marvel qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : M, violences, souffrances, thèmes durs

 **Note :** Voici le chapitre 5 ! J'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que cette histoire allait être « lente » … puisque l'action principale n'a pas encore commencé au chapitre 7, j'espère pouvoir poser les bases vers le chapitre 8 / 9. Bref, on prend notre temps … J'espère que ça vous plaira comme ça et que vous ne serez pas déçus !

 **Chapitre 5**

Il y a la fille. La fille dans sa tête. Qui fouille et trifouille. La sorcière rouge. Sent-elle le froid ? Le froid est de partout. La sorcière rouge vacille. La glace la mords. Elle crie. Il la sent qui crie. Dans sa tête. Dans son esprit. Elle a mal. Ce n'est qu'une constatation. Ce n'est pas grave. La douleur … La douleur est de partout alors pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas mal ?

La glace. Qui si frotte si pique. Elle va ailleurs. Elle se glisse de partout. Fouille. Trifouille. Doit-il l'attraper ? Non, il a dit : d'accord. D'accord. Elle retrouve Bucky. Bien-sûr. Mais qui est Bucky ? Un soldat oublié, ligoté au fin fond d'une base ? Ridicule. Bucky n'est personne. Bucky était ailleurs. Dans les rires et les fumées. Dans la chaleur des cuisses d'une femme. Dans les sourires couverts de rouges. Bucky n'était pas ligoté. Bucky riait. Bucky riait, du temps où il n'était pas un soldat.

Elle s'échappa, comme on fuit un danger. Elle s'extirpa de son esprit, le laissant seul dans le froid. C'était mieux ainsi. Sans petite fouineuse. Pourquoi avait-il dit « d'accord » déjà ? Ah oui. Steve. Steve. Steve demandait alors … Alors il acceptait.

\- Wanda, ça va ?, s'inquiéta le Captain.

\- Non. Non, ça ne va pas.

La fille, c'était la fille qui avait répondu. Elle se levait et partait. Steve le fusilla du regard. Avait-il compromis une mission ? Qu'était-il censé faire ? Il se sentit un peu plus perdu encore, si cela était possible. Il avait dit d'accord, c'était ce qui était attendu. Alors où s'était-il trompé ? Fallait-il attraper la fille ? Non. Ca n'aurait pas été _logique_.

\- Je … Je reviendrai. D'accord Bucky ? Je reviendrai et nous discuterons un moment.

Elle s'éloigna sans qu'il n'ait desserré la mâchoire. D'accord Bucky ? Pourquoi lui parlait-elle ? Le regard de Steve ne s'adoucit pas et Bucky resta là, immobile et un peu perdu. Presque inquiet pour la suite des évènements. Il avait la sensation qu'il était censé faire des choses. Simplement, personne ne lui avait dit quoi …

Wanda avait envie de vomir. Elle était rentrée dans un certain nombre d'esprit. Les voyages étaient rarement agréables mais ils n'étaient pas pour autant violent … Elle rentra dans sa chambre, poussa la porte de la salle de bain tout en se dénudant et se jeta sous la douche. Brulante. Elle avait l'impression que le froid s'était incrusté de partout en elle. Est-ce que Bucky avait aussi froid ? En permanence ? Son esprit avait comme … volé en éclat et ce froid. Elle avait accepté à contre-cœur d'essayer d'aider Bucky mais que pouvait-elle y faire au juste ? Lui offrir une bouillotte. Un bon duvet. Un chauffage d'appoint. Une écharpe. Un bonnet. Des mouffles. Enfin, une mouffle plus exactement. Un rire dénué de joie lui échappa. C'était RI-DI-CU-LE.

Vraiment ridicule. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Elle allait devoir en convaincre Steve. Le convaincre que ce n'était pas un manque de volonté, car sincèrement, elle n'éprouvait aucune envie à laisser cet homme dans ce froid glacial. C'était une forme de torture particulièrement vicieuse. Elle détestait l'idée même de son impuissance mais elle n'avait pas les pouvoirs nécessaires pour changer ça. Toute l'équipe d'Avengers pouvaient bien avoir peur d'elle, ça n'y changerait rien.

Son corps s'était réchauffé, l'eau trop chaude brulait légèrement sa peau, la pinçant et la faisait rougir. Elle aurait dû régler la température pour la rafraichir légèrement, mais le froid, le froid était toujours là. Incrusté. Si envahissant qu'il lui faisait peur.

Quand elle se décida enfin à quitter sa douche brulante et de se préparer pour retourner dans cet espèce de salon où ils se réunissaient si souvent, elle avait un peu honte d'elle-même. Dans cette pièce se trouvait Sam, la jambe dans le plâtre mais un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il discutait avec Natasha. Clint était un peu plus loin, le long d'un immense hublot qui ressemblait davantage à une baie vitrée. Il observait le ciel, immense, autour d'eux. S'il avait pu, il se serait trouvé un perchoir. Il n'aimait pas l'immobilité dont ils faisaient preuves ici.

Ils se retournèrent vers elle dès qu'elle arriva, sans doute curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais elle était si pâle qu'ils ne demandèrent rien. Elle s'installa sur l'un des canapés, laissa ses chaussures glissées au sol alors qu'elle remontait les genoux contre elle tout en s'enveloppant dans l'un des châles qu'elle laissait toujours ici à cet effet. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, les conversations reprirent, la berçant doucement. Cette animation autour d'elle lui laissait croire qu'elle n'était pas seule au monde, sans famille, sans ami, juste avec des personnes pour la craindre …

Sam racontait ses premiers vols avec ses ailes. L'histoire était peut-être censée être épique et impressionnante. Elle l'était aux yeux de la jeune femme et sans doute aux yeux de bien d'autres mais Natasha n'était pas le moins impressionnée du monde. Elle riait par moment, quand il parlait de ses difficultés et le taquinait gentiment. Contaminé par ses rires, Sam souriait lui aussi. L'ambiance était bonne. Wanda aimait bien être ici, avec eux. Elle se sentait toujours un peu différente … Il lui manquait la moitié d'elle-même depuis la mort de son frère, mais ce groupe devenait peu à peu sa famille de substitution. Ou au moins, elle parvenait à le croire.

\- Wanda ?

Elle leva la tête vers Vision qui venait d'arriver. Elle lui fit un pale sourire, pour tenter de le rassurer. Elle allait bien. Deux mains. Deux pieds. Un bout de nez. Elle était entière. Vraiment. Mais le sourire sur ses lèvres ne montait absolument pas jusqu'à ses yeux à tel point que même Vision vit qu'il n'était qu'un masque.

\- Ca ne s'est pas bien passé ?, demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Tu souhaites en parler ?

Elle fit non de la tête tout en marmonnant qu'elle allait y retourner. Elle prenait juste une pause. Une longue pause. Ce soir-là, elle était encore en train de faire cette pause lorsqu'elle se coucha. Elle dormit comme une masse, épuisée nerveusement, alors qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, dans une autre pièce, Bucky restait assis, les yeux ouverts.

Il se sentait mal. Il se sentait seul. Ce n'était pas habituel. C'était suffisamment perturbant pour qu'il reste éveillé malgré l'ordre de Steve. Dormir. Il devrait dormir. Il n'y arriverait pas. Il avait envie de se lever, d'ouvrir la porte, de traverser les couloirs, d'ouvrir les portes, … et de trouver la fille. Il avait envie de la voir. Peut-être pour lui tordre le cou. Elle pouvait rentrer dans sa tête. C'était une sorcière. Dangereuse. Ou peut-être juste pour la regarder et attendre qu'elle parle. Qu'elle dise : _Bucky_. Qu'elle attende qu'il parle. Qu'elle fasse comme s'il était un être humain. C'était étrange, mais agréable.

Quand Steve se leva, il retrouva Bucky, assis sur le fauteuil comme souvent. Les cernes profondes marquaient son visage. Il semblait épuisé. Avait-il dormi ? C'était un des multiples sujets délicats. Steve hésita. Habituellement, il ne lui parlait pas trop car entendre le silence lui répondre était insupportable. Cela ne faisait que faire ressortir à quel point il n'était plus _Bucky_. A quel point il était vide … Mais sa voix s'était élevée après les questions de Wanda, alors, sans vraiment d'espoir, il demanda :

\- Tu as faim ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son bras. Stark avait promis une protection, mais elle n'était pas encore installée et d'ailleurs, rien ne prouvait que Bucky l'accepte facilement. Bucky ne bougea pas. Il ne répondit pas non plus, plongeant Steve dans une certaine mélancolie. Comment avait fait Wanda ? Beaucoup de silences et plusieurs questions, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'un coup de chance … Elle n'avait réussi qu'une seule fois après tout. Il tenta de se rassurer. Qu'il éprouve des difficultés avec ce Bucky si abimé par une vie de torture ne voulait pas dire qu'il était un mauvais ami. Ca ne voulait rien dire du tout.

\- Viens. Allons manger., soupira-t-il.

Bucky semblait perdu, un peu ailleurs, comme souvent. Il répéta :

\- Viens. Allons manger.

Bucky se leva, comme un automate. Il avança, comme un automate. Il le suivit, comme un automate. Il s'assit devant la table, comme un automate. Il mangea ce qu'on posa devant lui, comme un automate. Et Steve avait envie de pleurer sans même pouvoir se l'avouer.

Wanda mit un moment avant d'arriver. Elle était tout pâle quand elle vient vers eux. Depuis l'accident, personne ne venait de ce côté de la pièce. Tout le monde évitait Bucky, au grand soulagement de Steve … mais Wanda alla prendre deux bols et un pichet de lait chaud, elle fit le tour de la table, posa ses victuailles et retourna chercher quelques autres choses. Notamment un peu de chocolat poudre, du sucre et de la brioche.

Assise, elle servit un premier bol de chocolat au lait et le poussa vers le soldat qui ne restait immobile, tendu comme un I. Elle s'en servit un et commença à boire, presque distraite et pourtant consciente de tous les regards qui la fixaient.

\- Tu devrais boire pendant que c'est chaud …

Elle parlait à Bucky et Bucky ne répondait pas. Il semblait perdu. Comme d'habitude. Il regardait les doigts graciles de la sorcière qui reposait sur sa tasse comme pour rester au chaud. Au chaud. Il glissa ses doigts vers la tasse. Ça faisait du bien. Il ne la but pas. Il ne fit rien d'autres que de rester là, à la contempler.

Wanda avait fini depuis longtemps, Steve aussi et d'ailleurs, le bol était froid à présent et pourtant, ils étaient encore là tous les trois. Assis. Steve ne savait pas ce que Wanda attendait mais il préférait la laisser gérer. C'était étrangement reposant de laisser quelqu'un d'autre au commande.

\- Bucky ?, finit-elle par demander.

Bien-sûr, il ne répondit pas. Il resta là, les yeux fixaient sur ses doigts. Il paraissait presque inquiet.

\- Est-ce que tu veux parler d'hier ?

Il resta silencieux sous les regards de Steve. Elle finit par reprendre la parole, lentement, avec des hésitations et des temps de pauses, néanmoins, elle parvient à s'exprimer. Elle expliqua qu'elle détestait voir dans les gens. Qu'elle préférait leur parler. Qu'elle avait compris qu'il avait des difficultés avec ça et que ce n'était pas grave. L'important était qu'ils arrivent à communiquer d'une façon ou d'une autre et pour ça, il fallait apprendre à se connaître. Elle voulait simplement savoir s'il était d'accord pour ça.

Elle attendit. Elle se répéta. Elle attendit encore. Elle répéta de nouveau. Changeant les mots, tentant d'autres approches. Il était presque midi et la pièce allait bientôt se remplir de nouveau lorsqu'il répondit.

\- Ok.

\- D'accord alors. On fera comme ça.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna tranquillement, comme si la conversation n'avait pas pris des heures pour un micro mot. Comme si ce n'était ni une défaite, ni une victoire. A côté de Bucky, Steve tremblait presque. Il se sentait tellement incapable de s'approcher de cette forme de patience. Il ne pouvait pas passer des heures à entendre et à rester aussi inactif tout ça pour tirer un micro mot à Bucky. Il avait envie de le secouer, de le prendre dans ses bras, de le frapper, … N'importe quelle réaction pourrait lui aller plutôt que ce silence horrible. Mais Wanda acceptait ça, alors Steve ne doutait pas qu'elle recommencerait et peut-être saurait-elle accomplir des miracles.

 **Note de fin** : Wanda s'installe tranquillement et établit le contact. Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Marvel qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : M, violences, souffrances, thèmes durs

 **Note :** Allez, on retourne un peu voir Steve dans ce chapitre. J'ai encore pleins de choses à mettre en place !

 **Chapitre 6**

\- Bucky, ne bouges pas.

Bucky leva le regard, doucement, lentement même, vers Steve, puis le dévia, tout aussi lentement, vers l'autre homme. Il l'avait identifié. C'était Iron Man, celui qui lui avait arraché le bras. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas dans son armure changeait-il vraiment quelque chose ? Il se tendit plus perceptiblement encore et Steve répéta :

\- Ne bouges pas.

Bucky envisagea une seconde d'attraper le plateau de métal près de lui pour l'envoyer dans la tête de celui qui l'avait mutilé. Aurait-il le temps de lui tordre le cou avant que Steve n'intervienne ? Se battre contre les deux n'était pas prudent. Vu la tension musculaire de cet homme, il n'aurait sans doute pas le temps. Il était tendu, légèrement penché vers l'avant, prêt à intervenir dans la seconde.

\- Allez j'y vais !, annonça Tony.

Steve se fit la réflexion qu'il avait l'air vaguement hésitant et ça l'inquiéta davantage. Ils étaient venus à sa demande. Sur le chemin, Steve avait décidé d'aller chercher Wanda qui avec son pouvoir pourrait immobiliser Bucky sans le blesser pour autant. Puis tous les trois étaient allés dans l'atelier de l'ingénieur et Steve avait donné des ordres. Il avait l'impression de ne faire plus que ça depuis quelques temps. Il était devenu l'homme qui donne des ordres. C'était désagréable … mais ainsi, Bucky était à peu près gérable.

Devant lui, Tony posa une membrane fine sur le moignon de métal de son ami. A peine cela fut-il fait que Bucky tenta de l'arracher. La membrane ne bougea pas et le regard de Bucky devient fou.

\- Bucky !, interpella Steve.

L'homme tourna lentement la tête vers lui et l'observa avec ses yeux de tueur psychopathe. Wanda l'avait déjà cloué sur place, sans quoi il aurait sans doute tenté de leur sauter dessus. La jeune femme s'approcha et demanda au Captain et à Iron Man de quitter l'atelier quelques minutes. Elle voulait lui parler.

Faire sortir Tony de son propre atelier était toujours délicat mais c'était Wanda et la culpabilité … Tony acceptait les demandes innocentes. Tony acceptait les demandes pénibles. Tony acceptait beaucoup de choses tout en prenant à cœur sa sécurité : il resterait à la porte, qu'elle crie en cas de problème.

Wanda détestait l'atelier. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée même que Stark les ait fait venir ici pour soigner Bucky et son bras. Tout mécanisé soit-il il restait un être humain, un être vivant et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver que l'infirmerie aurait été plus adapté pour faire passer le bon message au soldat de l'hiver …

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui avait provoqué le dérapage, mais elle le voyait bien. Elle avait lancé son pouvoir pour le bloquer sur place en immobilisant ses jambes. Sans ça, il aurait sauté sur Stark. A quelques millièmes de secondes près, l'accident aurait eu lieu. Cette simple prise l'avait retenu d'agir.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ?, demanda-t-elle.

Il leva un regard perdu vers elle, comme si sa question était tellement étrange qu'elle en devenait déboussolante. Elle lui montra son bras avec cette membrane à moitié transparente enroulée finement autour. Elle l'observa détourner le regard, réfléchir, revenir à elle presque surpris qu'elle soit encore là, … Il semblait déraper en permanence dans sa tête.

\- Ton bras était dangereux dans cet état.

Il leva un sourcil sarcastique et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Effectivement, il n'était pas plus dangereux qu'en temps normal quand il était entier et qu'il l'utilisait pour tuer. Il l'était même beaucoup moins, à moitié arraché et pleins de court-circuit.

\- Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui te met en colère ?

Il ne répondit pas mais sembla se détendre soudainement alors, avec prudence, elle relâcha doucement sa prise sur lui et peu à peu l'observa se calmer totalement. Il regarda un moment la membrane qui couvrait son bras. Elle devait être adhésive ou quelque chose comme ça car il ne parvenait pas à la soulever malgré de nombreux essais.

Bucky avait envie d'hurler de rage mais il soufflait doucement pour se calmer. La fille semblait avoir peur de lui sinon et les bribes de conscience qu'il parvenait à avoir par instant n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Faire peur aux filles, ce n'était pas _bien_. C'était une pensée étrange dans sa tête, une pensée qui aurait pu appartenir à un autre. C'était peut-être même le cas. Une pensée de _Bucky_ , ça n'arrivait pas si souvent que ça. Malheureusement, les sensations du métal refroidissant, terriblement lourd et immobile étaient horribles. Ce n'était pas des sensations qu'il connaissait. Il connaissait les pincements, les brulures, les douleurs, la chaleur insupportable, … Il connaissait aussi la mobilité et la souplesse qui accompagnait tout ça. Alors il voulait arracher ce qu'on lui avait imposé. En attendant, il se sentait de nouveau amputé et avait envie d'hurler de rage à cette idée. On ne pouvait pas continuellement l'amputer du même bras. C'était ridicule ! Affligeant ! Terrifiant aussi …

\- Explique-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider tu sais.

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle s'était rapprochée mais restait à une bonne distance de sécurité malgré tout et au bout de ses doigts, des éclats rougeoyant dansaient en quasi permanence. Il hésita, mais parvient à rester concentrer sur elle. Elle ne ressemblait pas aux femmes dont il se souvenait. Elle était différente. Ses cheveux. Ses habits. La manière dont elle le regardait. Etrangement, ça avait tendance à lui permettre de s'ancrer dans la réalité. Dans le présent.

Doucement, comme s'il n'avait plus l'habitude et peut-être était-ce réellement le cas d'ailleurs, il prononça :

\- Je ne sens plus mon bras.

Il hésita, est-ce que ça suffisait pour qu'elle comprenne ? Est-ce qu'il fallait dire d'autres choses ? Il ne savait pas. Il la regarda, elle et ses lèvres pincées. Sa propre gorge le brulait un peu, comme s'il lui avait arraché beaucoup trop de mots en une seule fois. Elle sembla comprendre et compléta :

\- Tu ne peux plus le bouger ?

Il fit doucement non de la tête, incapable d'aller plus loin dans cette énorme tentative de communication. Elle acquiesça et lui proposa de faire revenir Stark pour voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour changer ça. Elle proposait de l'aider. Elle avait déjà fait ce genre de chose mais c'était la première fois que l'aide était « matérielle » et « immédiate ».

Elle appela Stark et il revient dans la pièce. Ce coup-ci, il n'eut pas besoin de cette prise rouge étrange sur son corps pour rester immobile.

\- Son bras ne bouge plus.

Stark leva un sourcil circonspect puis il haussa les épaules, comme pour dire que ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un moignon ! Ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait l'utiliser pour faire quoique ce soit.

\- Est-ce que ce serait possible de lui rendre sa mobilité ?

Tony détourna le regard et serra les dents. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas dire. Des choses dont il ne voulait pas parler. Il ne voulait pas dire devant Steve que son cher Bucky avait en permanence mal à cause de son bras de métal. Il ne voulait pas parler des brulures, des chocs électriques sur sa peau à lui, dans ses chairs. En faites, il ne voulait même pas y penser ! Il ne voulait pas dire devant le soldat de l'hiver qu'il était en train de travailler sur un tout nouveau bras, car même s'il le faisait, il n'avait pas encore décider s'il allait réellement le lui monter ou pas. Il ne voulait pas dire devant Wanda que si c'était pour se plaindre d'une absence de douleur autant que ce boulet se taise … même si ça, ça lui brulait les lèvres. Alors pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il hésita avant de parler. Il répondit pour la forme, à demi-mot, comme s'il cherchait à temporiser.

\- Ok, je vais travailler sur une autre solution. Ce sera juste temporaire., tenta-t-il.

Wanda hocha de la tête tout en observant Bucky à la recherche d'une réaction sur son visage mais il n'avait déjà plus l'air d'être avec eux. Il bougeait sur commande. Se levait. S'asseyait. Se déplaçait. Rien de plus.

Après avoir ré-enfermé Bucky dans leur appartement, puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autres termes, Steve était retourné voir Wanda. Il lui avait demandé si Bucky avait vraiment parlé et quand elle avait dit « oui », il s'était senti trahi. Bucky préférait parler à une inconnue, même pour expliquer un problème, qu'à lui. C'était une sensation horrible. Une part de lui-même lui rappelait sèchement qu'il l'avait laissé tomber, littéralement, et abandonné à l'ennemi. Pourquoi Bucky lui aurait-il fait confiance au juste ?

Elle avait tenté de le rassurer, en vain et il était reparti amer. Ce soir-là, après un repas des plus pénibles, Steve se sentait épuisé. Depuis que la membre avait été posé, Steve respirait un peu mieux. Une cause d'accident en moins, c'était une très bonne nouvelle. Mais ça semblait énerver Bucky. Il était brusque. Comme à fleur de peau d'une façon nouvelle. Comme prêt à exploser. Alors finalement ça avait été encore pire pour Steve …

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il avait envie de saisir Bucky par les épaules pour le secouer comme un prunier en lui hurlant au visage qu'il devait lui parler à lui aussi ! Il devait oser ! Il devait être capable de lui dire quand ça n'allait pas, ce qui n'allait pas, pour qu'ils puissent avancer ensemble ! Presque décider à le faire vraiment, malgré le risque de déclencher une réaction violente, Steve s'était approché mais Bucky avait levé le visage vers lui. Un visage neutre au regard de tueur et ça avait frappé Steve. Comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ce n'était pas Bucky. Ce n'était même pas un petit peu Bucky. Le mec qui était face à lui n'avait rien à voir avec Bucky.

Bucky était le gars fort qui arrivait comme un sauveur dans une ruelle sombre où il se faisait casser la gueule et qui riait de lui après avoir chassé son assaillant. Bucky était le gars qui souriait pour lui donner envie de sourire. Bucky était le gars qui faisait des acrobaties pour impressionner une jolie fille. Bucky était le gars insouciant et heureux. Bucky était le gars courageux et loyal. Bucky … était mort. Bucky était mort. Il avait là, au bout de ses doigts, tellement proche et pourtant trop loin. Un bruit de métal qui se brise et déjà, Bucky tombait. Bucky était ce gars qui hurlait dans ses cauchemars alors que sa chute était mortelle. Bucky, c'était ce gars au nom gravé dans une liste de héros aussi décédé qu'oublié. Bucky c'était ce visage imprimé sur des pancartes dans des musées à la gloire de Captain American. Et Bucky était mort.

Bucky était mort. C'était comme un coup de poignard, qui revenait sans cesse dans ses entrailles, mais Bucky était toujours mort. Ce type assit là à le regarder froidement, c'était pas lui et ce ne serait plus jamais lui. Il ne retrouverait pas son ami, car son ami était mort. Il était mort parce qu'il l'avait laissé tomber. Steve courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et vomit dans les toilettes.

Bucky était mort. Il l'avait pleuré. Il avait continué pour lui. Bucky était encore mort. Le corps qui était là, dans la pièce d'à côté, ce n'était pas Bucky mais personne d'autre ne serait plus Bucky que lui. Il vomit de nouveau. Il ne voulait plus voir ce regard froid et dire Bucky comme s'il pouvait le reconnaitre. Comme si lui et ses yeux de tueurs ressemblaient à son ami. Comme si le sang sur ses mains ne changeait rien. Il eut même envie de mettre son poing dans la tête de cet usurpateur en repensant au fait qu'il revendiquait lui-même ce titre. _Bucky_. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir le droit.

Steve se sentit injuste et dégoutant. Il se rassura en se disant qu'il avait vraiment besoin de dormir et se rinça la bouche. Il fallait simplement qu'il se repose. Normalement, il allait chercher Bucky, lui ordonnait de dormir en le conduisant jusqu'à son lit. Mais il était trop épuisé mentalement par cette situation impossible, il alla directement à son propre lit et s'effondra dessus.

Dans l'autre pièce, Bucky glissa les doigts sur la membrane. Elle était douce. Vaguement tiède. Sans aspérité et elle paraissait vaguement moelleuse, très différente de la texture habituelle de son bras : froid et dur. A un seul endroit, sur la face intérieure de son moignon, il sentait une légère variation. C'est là qu'elle débutait et qu'elle finissait. C'était par là qu'il pourrait peut-être l'arracher. La sensation de cette membrane sur lui était terriblement étrange. Ça lui faisait peur. Il y passa les doigts et tenta de tirer. Encore et encore.

Quand Steve se leva, il retrouva le soldat de l'hiver, assit dans le salon, les doigts en sang et tentant toujours de retirer la membrane. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il cria :

\- Stop, soldat !

Bucky se figea, puis baissa lentement sa main blessée tout en se raidissant. Aussitôt Steve sut qu'il avait fait une erreur, mais il était déjà trop tard. La posture de celui qui avait été son ami resta dure. Il attendait un ordre. Il ne semblait absolument plus perdu. Tout en lui paraissait dur. Il était prêt. Et là, Steve vit tout ce qui avait encore été Bucky, il y une minute. Tout ce qu'il venait de perdre, faute de l'avoir vu avant.

\- Bucky ? Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Tu n'as pas dormi ? … Bucky ? Bucky s'il-t-plait ? … Bucky ? …

Le Soldat ne cilla pas. Il attendait les ordres. Froidement. Alors dans un murmure qui traduisait son impuissance, Steve demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille chercher Wanda ?

 **Note de fin** : Ce n'est vraiment pas facile pour Steve dans ce chapitre …


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Marvel qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : M, violences, souffrances, thèmes durs

 **Note :** On continue de s'approcher de Wanda et de Bucky.

 **Chapitre 7**

Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, ce matin-là, Wanda avait su qu'il y avait un problème supplémentaire. Au petit-déjeuner, Bucky s'asseyait dos aux autres, conformément aux demandes de Steve. Il était relativement détendu et au plus l'un d'entre eux s'approchait, au plus sa tension musculaire augmentait. Il mangeait. Lentement mais il mangeait. Parfois, il s'arrêtait, oubliant littéralement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Perdu. Puis quand il avait terminé, s'il terminait, il attendait, le regard bas, qu'on l'emmène ailleurs.

Elle avait l'habitude de tous ces détails, alors elle avait hésité à s'approcher quand elle l'avait vu si droit, si tendu, alors qu'ils étaient tous loin. Elle avait vu les muscles de son bras, gonflé par ses muscles tendus et au bout de ce bras, ses doigts gonflés, en sang. Il ne bougeait pas. Il ne mangeait pas. Et le seul qui avait l'air perdu, c'était Steve.

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Steve leva les yeux vers elle et sembla presque soulagé. Elle s'approcha alors, tranquillement, elle passa devant le buffet et prit de quoi se nourrir. Elle passa derrière Steve, sans regarder directement Bucky et s'installa. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle leva le regard pleinement sur lui et qu'elle vit son expression, si froide.

\- Bonjour Bucky. Steve., salua-t-elle.

Steve déglutit péniblement. Il avait l'air de vouloir s'enfuir, c'est pourquoi, elle lui proposa assez vite de prendre le relais. Elle pouvait tenir compagnie à Bucky un moment. Qu'il aille discuter un peu avec les autres pour une fois, il devait leur manquer. Elle fut presque surprise qu'il accepte sans rechigner et qu'il s'éloigne immédiatement. Bucky ne bougea pas. Il resta toujours aussi tendu. Il semblait avoir déjà envisagé les milles façons de les tuer et peut-être attendait-il le bon moment pour attaquer. D'une voix qui se voulait douce, Wanda demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait aux doigts ?

Normalement, il aurait dû fixer ses doigts, pensif, puis oublier de lui répondre … A la place, il débuta sa tâche : manger, rapidement et efficacement. Elle avait très envie de le sortir de cet état d'esprit rapidement. Idéalement avant qu'il ait fini de manger et qu'il décide de passer à la tâche suivante. Elle ne connaissait pas assez les réactions et les habitudes du soldat pour être rassurée. C'était toujours Bucky, mais c'était Bucky soumis au conditionnement.

\- Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?, demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il continua à manger, il aurait bientôt fini. Wanda tourna le visage prudemment vers les autres et vit les épaules basses du Captain qui tentait de faire bonne figure auprès de ses amis. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer ?

Elle avait la sensation d'être face à une grenade dégoupillée capable de se déclencher au moindre souffle. Elle aurait déjà dû sauter et comme elle ne l'avait pas fait, ils devaient gérer. Néanmoins, Wanda tenta de se détendre. S'inquiéter n'améliorerait pas la situation.

\- Je crois qu'il y a une salle de sport … Ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit où j'ai l'habitude d'aller, mais je pourrais t'y accompagner si tu veux.

Avait-elle dit quelque chose de trop ? Bucky avait soudain tendu son bras et l'avait refermé sur sa gorge. Il serrait. Elle frappa la table, pour prévenir les autres, tout en tentant de mobiliser son pouvoir. La seconde suivante, la vague rouge s'abattit sur lui. Elle saisit ses doigts et les força à s'ouvrir. Lentement. Comme si elle craignait de les briser.

Elle tremblait comme une feuille, elle avait eu vraiment peur, mais elle avait le contrôle à présent. Sans tourner vers eux, elle fit un geste pour empêcher les autres Avengers de s'approcher. Elle n'avait pas fini.

Elle fit le tour de la table et s'approcha de Bucky. Elle toucha doucement son épaule tout en gardant sa prise sur lui.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je suis une alliée, Bucky. Alors n'essaie plus de me tuer, s'il-te-plait.

Il leva pour la première fois de la journée un regard vers elle et elle y vit de la haine, de la colère, de la frustration, …

\- Tu as le droit de ne pas te sentir bien. Et si tu veux, je te laisse tranquille. Mais il faut me le demander …

Elle resta immobile, dans cette position, comme suspendue dans le temps. Les autres l'observaient, prêt à bondir. La gorge nouée de voir la plus jeune d'entre eux au contact de l'assassin de cette manière-là. Il avait failli la tuer.

Quand il détourna finalement le regard, Wanda se permit de respirer un peu plus normalement. Il ne répondit pas, alors elle se rassit, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Lentement, elle lâcha sa prise sur lui, sans détourner le regard. Sans doute par mesure de sécurité, Steve revient près d'eux. Il hésita un moment, puis lui demanda si ça allait. Wanda frémit en voyant alors Bucky qui relevait vers elle un regard dangereux, presque satisfait de la voir inquiète. Comme un psychopathe.

A cela, elle répondit simplement :

\- Je vais passer la journée avec vous, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Tu es sûre ?, demanda Steve.

Un sourire dangereux se forma sur les lèvres de l'assassin. Elle posa les yeux sur lui, se demandant si le sourire de l'ancien Bucky ressemblait à ça puis immédiatement après, elle prit sa décision. Elle était d'accord pour devenir son ennemi si c'était le contact qu'il cherchait. Elle refusait d'avoir peur de lui et de le fuir. Trop de personne avait peur d'elle. Elle aurait aimé que tous acceptent la proximité malgré tout, sans détourner le regard, en lui laissant une véritable chance.

\- Oui.

La journée se passa lentement. Steve ne proposait pas grand-chose à Bucky en temps normal mais qu'en l'état de Bucky se délabrait, c'était encore pire. Il ne disait presque rien. C'était un jeu de patience étrange que d'attendre que l'un d'entre eux craque et propose quelque chose. Steve finit par céder le premier et proposa d'aller voir la télévision. Il tenta de dire à Bucky toutes les choses étranges qu'il y avait maintenant tout en sachant que Bucky avait vécu durant une période, seul. Il avait su être autonome et ne pas tuer tout le monde. Il avait même sut collaborer activement avec lui … puis il était retourné à la glace et à son réveil, il était différent.

La télévision avait été allumée. Bucky avait accepté de les suivre, avec cet air froid pourtant plaqué sur le visage. Cet air qui dit qu'il va vous tuer, tôt ou tard. Il s'était assis sur le fauteuil que Steve lui avait proposé. Wanda s'était glissée non loin, sur le canapé et Steve était resté contre une paroi, à observer cet ami qui était à présent son prisonnier, ni plus ni moins.

Sur l'écran, les catastrophes s'enchainaient. Attentat terroriste de l'autre côté du monde. 121 morts. A une autre époque, ils seraient intervenus. Ils auraient essayé d'éviter les morts … Mais à présent, ils étaient traqués. Sur l'écran, ils virent la détresse de la population et une question, qui revenait parfois : où était les super-héros ? Ils avaient refusé le contrôle de la part de leur état. Ils avaient fui après avoir été emprisonné. Tout le monde s'attendait à les voir continuer à apparaitre pour semer les catastrophes, pour se mêler aux explosions, pour étaler le sang, pour répandre les larmes … Pour agir tout simplement et il n'en était rien. Ils restaient cachés. Immobiles. Ils n'intervenaient plus.

Certains commentateurs acerbes disaient qu'ils l'avaient bien mérité ! Le monde avait craché à la face des héros. Ils les avaient tenus responsables des méfaits des criminels qu'ils tentaient d'arrêter. Alors oui, ils avaient disparu mais le monde n'avait pas qu'à laisser entendre qu'il ne voulait plus d'eux ou qu'ils voulaient les tenir en laisse. D'autres disaient que ce n'était qu'une tactique pour se faire désirer et qu'en attendant ainsi, ils étaient responsables de ces morts. Tous ces morts.

Le Soldat tourna ses yeux froids vers la sorcière et la regarda qui souffrait pour les victimes. C'était étrange. Elle avait l'air d'éprouver de la compassion … Il ne comprenait pas _pourquoi_. A la télévision, une présentatrice avec une poitrine opulente tenta d'animer une conférence avec des experts. Ils parlaient des super-héros. Encore. A croire que leurs vies déchainaient les médias. Elle présenta une minute sur chaque super-héros connu, avec le dernier endroit où il avait été vu et plus important encore sous combien d'avis de recherche croulait-il.

Bucky apprit qu'Iron Man n'était pas recherché, contrairement au Captain America. Ennemi des Etats-Unis. Un portrait fut fait sur la sorcière. Elle était tenue responsable pour une explosion qui avait fait de nombreux morts. On la présentait comme un monstre, capable de prendre le contrôle des esprits et de déployer des vagues d'énergies. Ensuite, un soit disant expert tenta de statuer sur le fait qu'elle soit humaine ou non. Dans le canapé, les paupières de la fille se fermaient douloureusement.

\- Et si nous allions plutôt dans la salle de sport ?, proposa-t-elle alors.

L'idée parut angoisser Steve, mais il se tenait en retrait. Depuis ce matin, il faisait tout pour déléguer et laisser quelqu'un d'autre gérer. Bucky ne sut quoi penser de cette proposition. Au plus il pourrait bouger au plus un assassinat serait aisé. Un transport dans l'engin lui permettrait de mieux se repérer et d'augmenter ses chances d'évasions. Alors il suivit, docilement, attendant son heure.

Dans la salle, il observa un moment Wanda qui s'étirait lentement. Elle n'était pas très souple à ses yeux. Pas très gracieuse non plus. Ni très musclée. Savait-elle seulement se battre ? Elle avait toujours employé son pouvoir contre lui. Lentement, il rejoignit le centre de la pièce. Le sol était différent par ici. Adapté aux chutes. C'était une aire de combat, il n'en doutait plus. Dans un sourire, il lui proposa :

\- Un entrainement ?

Steve se figea. Il avait encore parlé. Et que proposait-il exactement ? Que Wanda vienne à portée de ses mains ? Il répondit pour elle, à présent en colère.

\- Non, Bucky ! Y'a des équipements. Profites en et laisse-la tranquille.

\- C'est bon. Je suis d'accord. Un entraînement., le contra-t-elle.

\- Wanda, c'est …

\- Tout va bien. Bucky a raison. Au corps à corps je suis extrêmement mauvaise. Il est temps que je m'entraîne.

Elle s'approcha de lui tranquillement comme si elle n'avait pas peur et s'arrêta à plus d'un mètre puis dans un sourire, elle lui demanda de la conseiller sur les premiers mouvements de défense. Bucky semblait un peu déconcerté. Pas bien sûr de lui. Cette fille et son pouvoir le dérangeait profondément, mais elle ne lui avait pas fait de _mal_ pour autant.

Etait-ce une cible ? Il douta. Elle attendait une réponse. Comme s'il avait l'habitude de lui parler. Elle attendait qu'il l'aide. Comme s'il pouvait le faire. Elle attendait son avis. Comme s'il était intéressant. Seulement, il n'aidait personne. Il était un tueur. Il ne parlait pas ou seulement pour tuer plus vite. Et son avis en matière d'auto-défense était sans importance.

Il la regarda avec colère. Elle essayait de lui faire croire qu'il était quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Il n'était qu'un soldat. Un assassin plus exactement même. Mais tout ce qu'elle lui montra ce fut ce regard curieux et doux à la fois.

Les mots se bousculaient dans sa gorge. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'elle devait apprendre à évaluer la portée de son adversaire pour ne pas s'approcher trop près par inadvertance. Un mètre de lui, c'était trop près. S'il voulait, il pourrait d'un geste lancer son pied dans sa tête. Elle n'en mourrait peut-être pas, mais il y avait des risques qu'elle reste KO et qu'il puisse l'achever. Il avait envie d'ajouter qu'elle devait être prête à fuir. Noter les zones de sortie et être assez vive et souple pour s'y glisser rapidement, dans une économie de mouvement qui lui permettrait de gagner en endurance également en cas de course poursuite. Mais tout ça, ça fait énormément de mots et ses lèvres restèrent closes.

\- A moins que tu préfères me montrer un mouvement ?, proposa-t-elle.

Il comprit qu'elle le proposait parce qu'il avait dû mal à parler et cette idée le fit déraper un peu plus. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui et faisait preuve de compassion. Il eut envie de fuir. Vite et loin. A la place, il s'assit en tailleur, et commença à s'étirer la nuque et les épaules. Il tira sur son dos pour le préparer aux mouvements et termina tranquillement les étirements pour compléter le peu qu'elle avait fait. Ca ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose et encore moins à se défendre mais c'était déjà un début. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Pourquoi il avait fait ce geste vers elle.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, Steve le vit redevenir plus lui-même qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il vit Wanda réussir là où il échouait systématiquement. Elle le vit améliorer la situation là où il ne faisait que l'empirer. Alors il resta silencieux, sidéré et émerveillé par cette relation d'amitié qui avait l'air de naître sous ses yeux.

 **Note de fin** : On commence à poser quelques bases solides … Ça vous plait ? Vous avez des attentes particulières pour la suite ? Des envies ? Des craintes ? Dites-moi tout :D


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Marvel qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : M, violences, souffrances, thèmes durs

 **Note 1 :** Ce chapitre a été une horreur, j'arrivais pas à l'écrire, ça n'allait pas du tout. Il a fallu que je le reprenne de 0.

 **Note 2 :** Je m'interroge pas mal sur le personnage de Bucky. En ce moment, je me replonge dans l'univers de In the flesh et je me dis que Simon est drôlement intéressant. On pourrait tirer quelques parallèles avec Bucky (attention spoiler sur In the Flesh (d'après souvenirs) : /ON Simon est une personne qui accepte de « donner son corps » pour tenter de sauver des vies. Quand il finit par dire « stop », il se rend compte qu'il n'a jamais eu le choix et qu'il s'est trompé de camp … Alors ça à Bucky ça lui arrive une fois (manipulé, optimisé, conditionné, … par le « mauvais » camp en prime). Simon, lui, il est tellement chanceux que ça lui retombe dessus une deuxième fois. Si, si. /OFF (fin des spoilers).

Pourtant, Bucky et Simon dégagent un truc de totalement différent et je me dis que c'est peut-être parce que Bucky a Steve. Simon affronte tout seul. Il s'en sort, seul. Ce qui me laisse une vraie grosse impression de solitude avec l'histoire de Simon alors que Bucky, son histoire dépend de celle de Steve qui lui tends continuellement la main … Bref. Tout le monde s'en fout d'In the Flesh je suppose et ce n'est pas le propos … Simplement, je vais tenter de m'inspirer de ces ressentis différents pour bosser un peu plus Bucky et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Ouais, tout ce pavé pour ça :p

 **Chapitre 8**

Stark était arrivé un peu trop vite dans la pièce. Son pas n'était pas exactement comme d'habitude et Bucky, si perdu, si instable, si difficile à gérer était particulièrement sensible à ce genre de différence. C'était un pas de stress. Tony avait l'air épuisé, comme toujours, mais il avait quelque chose à dire. Quelque chose qui n'allait pas plaire au reste des Avengers. Ca semblait inscrit sur son visage, d'ailleurs. A tel point que tous s'arrêtèrent de manger, le regardant simplement, attendant qu'il parle. Attendant qu'il crache ce qui semblait lui envahir la gorge jusqu'à l'étouffer.

La voix qui s'éleva était un peu haletante.

\- Il y a eu un tremblement de terre. Plusieurs grosses villes sont touchées. Il y a des appels dans tout le pays pour qu'on vienne aider. Soulever des choses. Porter des trucs. Sauver des vies.

Personne ne bougea. Actuellement, la situation était pour le moins compliquée. Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne voulaient plus aider, ça ils le voulaient toujours. Ils avaient toujours cette espèce de vocation qui les avait poussés à devenir ces _super-héros_ … mais ils n'étaient pas prêt à suivre les règles du jeu et devaient ré-apprendre à composer avec tout ce que ça impliquait.

\- Et se faire arrêter en le faisant ?, demanda Clint, amer et trop conscient de la réalité de la situation.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? Nous nous évaderons s'il le faut ou nous refuserons de nous rendre …, tenta de philosopher Natasha qui réussissait toujours à se glisser entre les mailles du filet.

\- Je ne suis pas censé avoir de contact avec vous. J'ai fait valoir que s'ils lançaient un appel public avec une grâce temporaire, vous viendriez peut-être plus facilement.

Steve hocha de la tête en commentant le tout d'un « bonne idée » rapide, avec cette minuscule ruse, Tony laissait une porte de sortie au gouvernement. Il ne doutait d'ailleurs pas qu'il ait fait sa recommandation en public avant de s'éclipser pour s'équiper correctement. Si le gouvernement n'appelait pas : l'opinion publique serait en chute libre. Si le gouvernement appelait, ils pourraient peut-être négocier quelque chose ... D'un autre côté, s'ils ne pouvaient se déplacer qu'en cas d'appel, cela reviendrait à obéir aux ordres des élus. Dans tous les cas, il allait falloir un certain apprentissage, des deux côtés. Mais Steve n'irait pas sur place, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Pas alors qu'il était dans un coin de la pièce, isolé, avec Bucky. Bucky qui allait un peu mieux depuis l'entraînement de la veille d'ailleurs. Mais Bucky qui dérapait en permanence, menaçant tour à tour de tuer les personnes qui l'entourait ou simplement de se sauver. Vite et loin. Puis disparaître dans la nature.

Parfois Steve se disait que ce serait peut-être mieux comme ça. Dans la nature, il pourrait réapprendre à vivre à son rythme, comme il l'avait fait la première fois … A moins qu'il ne tue tous ceux qu'ils rencontreraient, laissant une trainée sanglante sous son passage.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? On attend qu'ils nous appellent au secours ? Et on croise les doigts pour qu'ils ne nous emprisonnent pas ?, demanda Barton.

\- On ne peut pas laisser les civils. J'y vais. Je comprendrais que vous ne veniez pas mais …

Tous regardèrent Tony qui faisait déjà demi-tour. Il semblait épuisé, épuisé par cette situation qu'il avait partiellement causé tout à fait involontairement. Wanda se leva tranquillement. Elle allait choisir une tenue un petit plus adéquate et y aller. Elle n'arriverait pas en même temps que Stark et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Avec son pouvoir, elle devrait pouvoir aider. Elle pouvait déplacer de grosses masses, creuser, trouver des personnes, … mais si elle y allait, elle allait peut-être se retrouver de nouveau en camisole, les mains contre ses côtes, dans une cellule terrifiante. Elle allait peut-être se revoir enfermée, isolée des autres, alors qu'elle subissait les expériences visant à faire d'elle une personne _différente_.

Doucement, d'une voix presque éteinte quoique se voulant joyeuse, elle demanda au Captain s'il voulait bien rester là. Après tout, si ça dérapait, il faudrait venir la délivrer … Encore une fois. Il leva un regard triste vers elle, observa Bucky et eut envie de demander à Wanda de rester elle aussi. Bucky faisait des progrès à son contact. Aussi étrange que soit cette constatation. Il avait fait plus de progrès en quelques heures avec elle qu'en plusieurs jours avec lui et à présent, il craignait même qu'elle s'éloigne. Mais c'était difficile de le lui demander … Là dehors on la prenait pour un monstre et ceux qui ne se déplaceraient pas pour aider serait d'autant plus diabolisé. Ils seraient les monstres sans cœur n'ayant aucune considération pour les victimes. Et au-delà de l'attente des personnes et des vies qui étaient en jeu, Wanda serait sans doute extrêmement efficace. Elle pouvait faire des miracles. Alors il resta silencieux.

Elle fut dans les premiers à sortir. Tous décidèrent d'y aller, malgré l'absence d'invitation officielle … Tous sauf Sam, qui ne pouvait pas pour des raisons purement techniques, Bucky qui ne pouvait pas pour d'autres types de raisons de santés et lui, Captain America. Car il était hors de question de laisser Sam seul avec Bucky … Il fallait un super soldat pour en surveiller un autre.

Steve resta devant la télévision, à regarder les images de la catastrophe et les reportages sur les super-héros qui arrivaient. Il ne craignait qu'une seule chose, voir l'armée venir arrêter ses amis. Encore. Les voir se laisser faire. Toujours. Les voir la tête basse, à attendre que ce système ingrat les accepte. A nouveau. Ce n'était pas un spectacle qu'il voulait voir, alors il attendait, la mâchoire crispée et prêt à la colère. Prêt à laisser l'amertume envahir sa gorge alors que la colère ferait sa place dans son corps.

Sur l'écran, il découvrit l'arrivée de Wanda et l'hostilité première des personnes. Une hostilité étrange car elle était teintée d'un espoir plus grand encore. Il observa la façon dont les caméramans lui tournaient autour alors qu'elle se concentrait pour repérer les personnes et transmettre leurs positions. Les commentaires allaient de la description de cette sorcière aux multiples méfaits, une tueuse à l'une des Avengers. Sam commentait à côté, s'indignant de ce traitement injuste. Ce n'était qu'une gosse, qui faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour gérer. Une gosse qui avait perdu énormément de choses et ça lui paraissait simplement trop injuste.

Steve put ensuite observer Œil-de-Faucon, dont la position avait finalement été repérée sur un pic, isolé. Comme Wanda, il s'occupait de localiser les victimes. La rumeur semblait enfler : les Avengers étaient là. Alors, ils cherchaient les autres. Bien-sûr, ils n'attendaient pas Hulk qui avait disparu il y a un certain temps déjà. Iron Man était déjà présent. Mais les combats entre eux avaient dévoilé un certain nombre de héros et où se trouvait Black Widow ? Et Vision ? Peu à peu, ils les repèrent. Il fallut près d'une heure pour qu'une autre rumeur se propage : Captain America et le Faucon, Sam, étaient absents. Si ça avait intéressé Bucky il aurait pu voir le regret sur leurs visages. Les regrets de ne pouvoir aider et la façon dont l'inaction les rongeait.

A côté de Steve, Sam, était rageur. Sa jambe allait de mieux en mieux mais il n'était pas encore en état d'enfiler ses ailes. Le bilan des morts s'alourdissait, de minutes en minutes et il restait là, assis, à attendre comme un idiot.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il fallut manger. Steve lança le mouvement surtout parce qu'il avait l'habitude de contraindre son ami à respecter ses besoins vitaux. Ils mangèrent comme des automates pour diverses raisons et la journée passa. Au soir, Steve ordonna à Bucky de dormir un moment. Ils étaient tous épuisés nerveusement. Certains de leurs amis n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer, pour dormir un moment, mais ils devaient au moins se reposer en attendant.

La nuit ne fut pas calme. Bucky ne dormit pas. Steve pas beaucoup plus. Ils passèrent des heures silencieusement, séparés uniquement par une porte close. Quand Wanda rentra, Steve se leva pour aller l'accueillir. Elle tremblait légèrement d'épuisement.

\- Ils sont encore si nombreux., murmura-t-elle simplement.

A peine eut elle prononcé cette phrase qu'elle s'écroula à moitié, vacillant sous la nausée, l'horreur, l'incompréhension et la fatigue. Steve la rattrapa et la guida jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Repose-toi un moment.

\- Juste une heure ou deux et j'y retourne., murmura-t-elle d'une voix assaillit par l'angoisse.

\- Non. Ecoutes. S'il-te-plait. Est-ce que tu veux bien surveiller Bucky ? L'IA du vaisseau te préviendra en cas de problèmes, donc tu peux dormir. Il ne devrait pas bouger, c'est juste au cas où. Et moi, j'y vais. Je te remplace et quand je serais trop fatigué, si c'est nécessaire, on inversera.

\- D'accord, chuchota-t-elle en s'effondrant.

Immédiatement, Steve donna ses ordres à l'IA et alla enfiler son costume. Wanda savait gérer Bucky peut-être même mieux que lui … Elle y arriverait et il y avait aussi Sam pour l'aider. Il passa le prévenir et immédiatement après, il prit la route en direction de la ville la plus proche, touchée par le séisme.

A la télévision, les journalistes captèrent ce moment particulier où il était arrivé pour joindre ses forces aux sauveteurs. Ils avaient déploré quelques heures avant le départ de certains, comme si l'épuisement n'était pas censé les gagner. Ils spéculaient à présent sur la catastrophe qui avait dû mettre le super-héros tellement en retard. Après tout, s'il comptait venir, c'est qu'une chose capitale l'avait retenu.

Les victimes étaient réduites à un simple compteur, qui s'additionnaient au fur et à mesure d'une façon des plus lugubres. Plusieurs fois dans la nuit, Sam se leva et alluma le poste pour observer ses amis qui faisaient de leurs mieux. A chaque fois il demanda la confirmation à l'IA, sur la localisation du soldat de l'hiver. Il était assis dans sa _chambre_.

La nuit fut heureusement calme et quelques heures de sommeil après, Wanda se leva et se prépara. Elle vérifia à son tour où était Bucky puis pris son courage à deux mains pour ouvrir la porte. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait gérer Bucky réellement seule, sans que Steve ne soit à portée de voix. Elle toqua, doucement, sans savoir si c'était vraiment nécessaire et déverrouilla la porte.

Bucky était assis devant l'une des fenêtres, il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il était calme, égal à lui-même.

\- Bucky, tu veux manger ?

Il tourna la tête lentement vers elle et se leva. Sa tension musculaire montrait qu'il était prêt à se jeter sur elle à tout moment, mais elle le désarçonna d'un sourire tranquille.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce que Steve te demande le matin. Est-ce que tu as besoin de passer un moment dans la salle de bain avant ?

Il se figea et sembla se poser la question, cherchant à comprendre ce qui était attendu de lui. Et elle attendit, comme toujours. Malgré les bruits de pleurs et le silence si angoissant qui résonnaient toujours dans ses oreilles, elle attendit. Malgré les morts, malgré les blessés, malgré toutes ces blessures terrifiantes qu'elle avait vu la veille, elle attendit avec une patience tout à fait admirable.

Il finit par hausser des épaules, un air perdu plaqué au visage. Elle accepta sa réponse comme si s'en était vraiment une et l'invita à venir avec elle prendre le petit déjeuner. Il la suivit sagement, sans faire d'histoires et s'installa comme si c'était une habitude, comme si il ne se demandait pas où était l'autre homme. Et contrairement aux autres jours, énormément de choses se passèrent différemment. Déjà, Wanda ne lui répéta pas de manger. Elle ne choisit pas les choses pour lui. Elle l'invita simplement à choisir et attendit. Elle lui laissa le temps qu'il lui fallut pour qu'il pense de lui-même à faire les choses.

Pour la première fois, il se sentit bien. Un peu plus lui-même.

 **Note de fin** : Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! C'est vraiment ce qui me motive pour écrire alors surtout, n'hésitez pas :D Merci, merci, merci d'avances :D


	10. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Marvel qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : M, violences, souffrances, thèmes durs

 **Note :** Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont motivé pour vous finir ce chapitre aujourd'hui.

 **Chapitre 9**

Elle l'avait conduit à la salle de sport, encore une fois. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux et Bucky se sentit angoissé. Ce n'était pas bien qu'elle reste seule avec lui. Il dérapait toujours régulièrement et il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire. S'il la tuait … Il s'en voudrait après. Enfin, il s'en voulait parfois et se disait qu'il pourrait s'en vouloir pour elle. Il ne voulait pas de son visage dans cette longue liste de personnes qu'il avait abattu.

Wanda attendit et au bout d'un certain temps, il sembla se décider. Avec lenteur, il commença son échauffement, étirant ses muscles précautionneusement. Son moignon immobile était une gêne importante dans cette tâche mais il la fit avec un certain professionnalisme. En face de lui, Wanda tentait de reproduire ses gestes. Elle sentit des muscles dont elle ignorait l'existence et grimaça tout en tirant doucement dessus. Elle n'arrivait pas à aller aussi loin que lui et comme la première fois, elle fut surprise par sa souplesse. Il aurait pu faire quelques figures de contorsions ou de gymnastiques qu'elle n'en aurait pas été choquée tant il semblait à l'aise.

Durant un moment il s'arrêta. Elle poursuivit les gestes qu'il avait fait comme si ça ne la préoccupait pas. Elle pensait que ce n'était pas en lui montrant qu'il était bizarre parfois qu'elle l'aiderait. D'abord, elle devait instaurer un cadre de confiance. Autant pour lui que pour elle. Alors elle ne ferait pas de réflexion et ferait de son mieux pour qu'il reste calme et en échange elle attendait de lui qu'il se reprenne à temps et ne la tue pas.

Il sembla l'observer un long moment. A quoi pensait-il exactement ? Elle aurait bien aimé le savoir. Quand il se remit en mouvement, ce fut pour proposer quelques pompes. Il les faisait à un bras comme si ça ne posait pas le moindre souci d'équilibre. Lentement, Wanda pris la position. Elle courait régulièrement dans tous les sens. Hier encore, la journée avait été épuisante et sportive … Elle tenta de chasser cette pensée de sa tête. Ses bras étaient trop mous et son ventre peinait à la tenir. Elle s'effondra rapidement avec un rire nerveux. Elle était belle la super héroïne. A quelques mètres, Bucky termina une série supplémentaire puis se releva et l'observa, presque perplexe. Elle n'était vraiment pas très forte. En dehors de son pouvoir bizarre bien-entendu. Si un adversaire parvenait à le neutraliser, elle était perdue.

En silence il s'approcha et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Ce n'était pas par gentillesse. C'était uniquement pour voir si elle avait tendance à laisser les autres rentrer dans son espace vital et à accepter le contact, parce qu'après tout, elle devait bien avoir conscience qu'il était dangereux, non ? Elle prit sa main tendue avec un sourire et le désarçonna un peu plus encore en lui disant dans un sourire :

\- Merci Bucky.

Il lâcha sa main et lui retendit le bras en le désignant doucement du menton. Il voulait qu'elle attrape son poignet. Elle fut beaucoup plus hésitante mais finit par tendre les doigts vers lui. Elle avait sans doute conscience d'être beaucoup trop près. Sa peau était chaude sous sa main. Il fit un mouvement un peu étrange et soudain, il était libre. Il n'avait pas utilisé de force brute, uniquement ce mouvement. Il retendit son avant-bras, elle le saisit, curieuse et il recommença. Le même geste. Il lui proposa de nouveau son bras et elle le tient plus fort que ce qu'elle avait osé jusque là mais il lui échappa tout aussi facilement.

\- Tourne. Place ton os. Tire.

Il la fit saisir son propre poignet et lui montra qu'en fonction l'inclinaison de son avant-bras, elle arrivait à se l'arracher des doigts très facilement. Tester sur soi-même permettait de s'en rendre vite compte. Un immense sourire le récompensa de cet excès de paroles. Il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué par cette simple interaction mais voulant aller au bout de l'exercice, il tendit sa main, largement ouverte pour lui montrer que c'était à son tour à elle d'être tenue et de le faire lâcher. Elle hésita un peu plus franchement encore puis avec un sourire doux, elle lui offrit son poignet. Il referma ses doigts dessus, lui tirant une grimace. Est-ce qu'il serait trop fort ? Elle ne pouvait pas être si délicate que ça, si ? Il détendit légèrement sa prise et elle lui offrit un nouveau sourire un peu crispé par la concentration.

Tourner son poignet dans cette prise dure n'allait pas être évident, mais elle le fit quand même, faisant rougir un peu sa peau. Elle sentit le moment où elle fut correctement alignée et dans un mouvement vif elle s'arracha à sa prise. Les doigts de Bucky étaient fermement serrés mais elle s'en échappa sans grande difficulté. Il hocha de la tête et immédiatement s'éloigna. Lentement dans un coin, il poursuivit d'autres types d'échauffements et s'entraîna pour retrouver un point d'équilibre plus intéressant sans son bras. En cas de problème, il devait pouvoir bouger correctement.

Wanda ne s'approcha pas. Elle massa un peu son poignet qui était légèrement douloureux et s'installa dans un coin de la pièce puis tranquillement, elle tenta de refaire certains des mouvements de l'échauffement. Au bout d'un certain temps, Sam ouvrit la porte et boitillant avec sa canne, il s'approcha de Wanda.

\- Ca se passe bien ?

\- Oui, nous nous entraînons un peu. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

\- Non, je passais juste voir. Steve a appelé pour prendre des nouvelles.

Wanda déglutit douloureusement avant d'oser demander si la situation évoluait. Sam lui appris que depuis quelques heures, ils ne trouvaient plus de victimes vivantes. Ils auraient besoin qu'elle repasse dans une heure ou deux pour tenter de trouver les derniers survivants. Sam précisa tout un levant un regard perplexe sur Bucky :

\- Steve rentrera pour … que vous échangiez.

\- D'accord. Merci.

L'homme grimaça un peu, détestant en être réduit à ça. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire davantage. Il s'assit sur l'un des tapis et continua de discuter un peu avec Wanda. Ils ne se connaissaient pas bien mais elle avait l'air sympa. En dehors du fait qu'elle était totalement flippante, anciennement une ennemie du Captain et capable de faire appel à un pouvoir magique des plus étranges. Oui, sinon, elle avait l'air sympa. Fallait-il préciser qu'elle était également toujours en compagnie des personnes les plus inquiétantes ? Vision ou Bucky. Mais sinon, elle était sympa … se disait Sam, particulièrement mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme finit par se relever et rejoindre Bucky. Elle travailla simplement sur sa souplesse, en douceur, pour ne pas se faire mal. Les deux hommes la regardaient faire, un peu critique. Elle n'avait aucune formation militaire, elle. Et elle ne savait pas du tout se battre. Chacun de ces mouvements rendait ce fait plus visible encore.

Gentiment, Sam tenta de lui glisser un conseil mais étrangement, dans la seconde qui suivit, Bucky s'interposa entre eux, l'air de rien. Mais sa mâchoire crispée, ses mouvements un peu trop précis et l'inclinaison générale de son corps ne laissaient pas vraiment de doutes. Silencieusement, il avertissait Sam de ne pas s'occuper de Wanda. Sam en fut vraiment troublé. Est-ce que c'était une forme de jalousie, comme si Bucky s'attachait à elle ? Ou est-ce que c'était une façon de marquer une proie « chasse-gardée » ? Dans le premier cas, ça prêterait plutôt à sourire tant ça lui paraissait ridicule et digne d'un homme des cavernes mal dégelé. Dans le second, il avait intérêt à éloigner Wanda assez rapidement car ils étaient tous les deux en danger.

\- Wanda ? Tu veux me montrer sur quoi tu travailles ?, tenta-t-il hasardeusement.

Bucky se figea totalement en le fixant. Il avait un air sauvage qui donnait envie de s'éloigner. Il vit, du coin de l'œil, Wanda qui comprenait que la situation était en train de déraper. Allait-elle l'arrêter avec son étrange pouvoir ?

\- Bucky m'apprend à me libérer si quelqu'un m'attrape par le poignet. Bucky ?

Elle attendit, silencieusement, qu'il se tourne vers elle comme si elle n'avait peur ni pour elle-même, ni pour Sam. Ce n'était pourtant pas vrai. Elle avait peur. Elle avait peur car elle avait conscience de la vitesse à laquelle une situation banale pouvait devenir une situation mortelle avec lui.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle au bout d'un certain moment et Sam fut surpris de voir un sourire fleurir sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Tu veux bien me montrer un autre geste ? Sam s'en va.

Sam sursauta puis acquiesça devant l'ordre déguisé. L'IA le préviendrait en cas de problèmes, même si ce n'était pas comme s'il pourrait y faire grand-chose … Bucky s'approcha de Wanda et tendit son bras. Sam avait envie de lui crier qu'elle n'avait pas à faire ça, mais il se tut et s'éloigna. Il devrait en parler au Captain quand il rentrerait … peut-être. Steve était content de délégué un peu mais il s'en voudrait à tout jamais si jamais son ami la tuait.

En douceur, Wanda posa les doigts sur son poignet. D'une torsion de main à peine appuyé, il lui fit lâcher. Voyant son air interrogateur, il recommença puis tendit les doigts ouverts, signe que c'était à elle de s'exercer. Elle glissa son bras entre ses doigts, comme si elle n'avait pas peur. Comme si elle avait déjà l'habitude de cette poigne trop dure sur sa peau. Elle tenta de faire le geste mais elle avait dû mal à le comprendre alors il ré-inversa les rôles plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache parfaitement le faire. Elle connaissait à présent deux solutions pour se libérer dans cette situation.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Il ferma les yeux. Ces interactions sociales l'épuisaient mais en soit, tant que ce n'était que Wanda, ça allait. Etrangement elle parvenait à l'ancrer dans le présent. Elle ne lui rappelait presque pas d'anciens souvenirs. Il était dur de la confondre avec quoique ce soit d'autres. Ce n'était pas le cas avec Steve et les autres avaient tendance à avoir des comportements qui le mettaient en alerte. Contrairement à Wanda, c'était des militaires ou des personnes entraînées. Son instinct lui criait « danger » à chacun de leurs gestes.

Elle se réinstalla à l'écart jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse puis le ramena à la chambre pour qu'il prenne une douche. Ses demandes étaient courtes et lui laisser toujours plusieurs choix, mais il essaya de rester concentré dessus. Elles étaient rares mais il s'y accrochait. Quand elle revient le chercher, elle avait les cheveux mouillés. Elle le conduit jusqu'à cette salle principale où il passait presque toute ses journées et ils y retrouvèrent Sam et cette boite à image pleine de catastrophe.

Sam était soulagé de les voir. Il était inquiet pour Wanda. Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit plus méfiante. Se rendait-elle compte de la faible distance de sécurité qu'elle instaurait entre elle et cet assassin ? A tout moment, il pouvait lui décocher un coup. C'était comme ça que lui-même c'était fait avoir : en ne faisant pas assez attention et il n'avait rien pu faire pour se sortir de sa prise.

A la télévision, ils regardèrent les gens se plaindre alors que Captain America repartait. Les journalistes en concluaient l'abandon des recherches de la part des super-héros, alors que Œil-de-Faucon était revenu après une courte nuit. Alors que Natasha était toujours sur place. Alors qu'Iron Man enchaînait les heures comme si dormir n'était qu'une option tout à fait négligeable.

Wanda soupira et demanda à Bucky s'il voulait bien l'accompagner le temps qu'elle prépare ses affaires ou s'il préférait attendre Steve dans sa chambre. Le super-soldat mit quelques minutes avant de se lever pour la suivre, sans vraiment décrocher un mot. Elle prépara sa tenue, passa à la cuisine et avala rapidement un encas tout en lui proposant de piocher dans les placards s'il voulait quelque chose. Il ne le fit pas. Finalement, Steve arriva reprenant le relais. Epuisé et en colère de ne pas être capable de repérer les victimes.

 **Note de fin** : On s'approche de l'action principale ! :D Doucement mais surement, on va y aller :p


	11. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Marvel qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : M, violences, souffrances, thèmes durs

 **Note :** Allez, un chapitre de plus. C'est assez difficile, j'essaye de faire avancer en même temps Wanda, Bucky et Steve, du coup, j'ai la sensation de délaisser totalement d'autres personnages à mon plus grand regret. C'est qu'ils sont nombreux ! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

 **Chapitre 10**

\- Vous devriez avoir honte d'être partie !

Wanda fit un pas en arrière et grimpa, difficilement, sur une partie des décombres un peu plus haute pour s'éloigner de l'homme. Se concentrer suffisamment pour capter les esprits les plus faibles encore présents sous les ruines, ça demandait de la patience et la possibilité de pouvoir partiellement oublié son environnement immédiat. C'était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait faire ainsi harcelée.

Dans son oreillette, elle tenta de contacter le reste de l'équipe. Elle avait besoin de quelques minutes au calme dans cette zone, puis elle pourrait leur donner les derniers emplacements des personnes à secourir. Natasha finit par arriver à sa rescousse et fit un sourire charmeur à l'homme qui l'importunait. Très rapidement, elle lui proposa de la suivre jusqu'à l'une des tentes des secours et de laisser Wanda chercher les survivants. Elle insista : ils étaient dans le même camp mais l'homme continuait de crier sa rage. Pourquoi exactement ? C'était simplement le climat de haine envers les super-héros couplé à une attente trop grande … Ils ne pouvaient pas être à la hauteur, ils ne faisaient que les décevoir et ça alimentait cette ambiance pourrie.

Natasha ne réussit pas vraiment à le calmer, mais elle l'éloigna suffisamment pour que Wanda puisse se concentrer. Personne ici. Elle remercia Natasha tout en partant plus loin et elle recommença. Elle quadrillait finement le terrain et se sentait de plus en plus faible.

Quand la nuit se termina, elle était encore en train de fouiller, mais il n'y avait plus le moindre esprit vivant. Elle soulevait parfois des blocs de béton, à la demande des secours mais ils ne sortaient plus que des cadavres de la terre. Elle tremblait de plus en plus lorsque Vision vient la chercher. Doucement il lui dit :

\- Il est temps de rentrer.

\- …

\- Ils auront peur de toi, même si tu restes. Ça ne sert à rien que tu t'écroules ici.

\- Ils n'ont pas juste peur … ils me haïssent.

La tête basse et les épaules nouées, elle se détourna néanmoins. Elle devait rentrer et dormir. Après, elle convaincrait Steve de laisser Bucky allait dans la salle d'entrainement et elle le regarderait chercher son équilibre et manier son corps comme un outil excessivement perfectionné. C'était idiot, mais ça l'a reposerait étrangement de réussir quelque chose. Peu importe quoi. Réussir à lui arracher un mot. Réussir à lui prendre un regard. Réussir à obtenir son attention pendant quelques secondes. Réussir à le faire manger sans lui en donner l'ordre. Réussir à le faire vivre un peu …

Elle fit rouler l'une de ses bagues autour de son doigt et grimpa dans l'une des navettes de Stark, qui permettait de retourner à l'héliporteur. Elle se coucha à l'arrière, laissant l'épuisement la gagner et soupira doucement.

 _Monstre ! Sans conscience ! Honte ! Honte ! Honte … Salope._ Les voix résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

Elle retient ses larmes le temps du trajet, puis se réfugia dans sa chambre, plus secouée qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Se rouler en boule dans le lit n'aiderait pas. Elle passa sous la douche, frotta avec rudesse son corps et ses cheveux, se sécha rapidement et sauta dans une tenue bien peu gracieuse mais adaptée au sport. Ce n'était pas prudent. Elle n'était pas en état, mais elle voulait tellement réussir un truc … Elle rejoignit la pièce principal, comme souvent, Bucky était là, devant un bol de nourriture auquel il ne touchait pas, sous le regard hanté de Steve.

Le captain se leva vaguement, comme surpris de la voir et lui demanda si ça allait. Elle haussa doucement des épaules, défaitiste et s'assit face à Bucky. Non, ça n'allait pas. Ca n'allait vraiment pas.

\- Tu devrais dormir.

\- Je n'arriverai pas à fermer les yeux …

Bucky leva la tête vers elle et ils échangèrent un long regard. Il baissa les yeux vers la table, observa le bol et attrapa la fourchette pour piocher dedans. Steve sembla se détendre alors. Cette fille, cette sorcière, elle était vraiment magique. Quand Bucky s'arrêta de manger, elle lui demanda :

\- Ca te dit d'aller à la salle de sport ?

Steve n'était pas vraiment ok avec ça, il le serait sans doute encore moins quand il la verrait lui tendre le bras, désireuse de s'entraîner réellement avec lui, mais Steve ne s'interposa pas quand Bucky hocha de la tête en se levant. Il les suivit en silence et comme Sam, il put observer l'étrange phénomène d'un Bucky s'interposant, bloquant l'accès à Wanda comme pour la protéger. Contrairement à Sam, Steve savait qu'il pouvait tenir un combat face à son ami mais il n'aimait pas tellement voir de telles attitudes si près de Wanda.

Une Wanda un peu trop confiante qui laissait Bucky lui emprisonner les poignets volontairement, alors qu'il serrait si fort qu'il la faisait grimacer avant qu'elle ne se libère. Néanmoins, il lui apprenait de vrais mouvements, il la faisait s'entraîner réellement et Steve dû admettre que lorsque l'état d'épuisement surpassa l'état de ses nerfs et qu'elle commença à s'écrouler, Bucky s'adapta immédiatement pour qu'elle finisse de se détendre. C'était un peu comme si après avoir eu tant de difficulté pour s'adapter aux changements d'environnement, il parvenait à saisir parfaitement son langage non verbal. C'était étonnant, surprenant et un peu dérangeant.

\- Je vais me coucher un moment. Je reviendrais tout à l'heure. Vous pourriez peut-être vous entraîner ensemble en attendant ?

Elle partit, les laissant avec cette proposition étrange. Steve souffla et tenta de se rassurer. Si Wanda parvenait à le faire, pourquoi n'y arriverait-il pas ? Il n'était pas doué avec les mots, mais s'entraîner, il connaissait. Il le faisait suffisamment pour pouvoir donner le change. Quand il se mit à l'aise pour le rejoindre, Bucky recula d'un pas. Est-ce que ça voulait dire non ? Steve hésita. Qu'aurait fait Wanda ? Pouvait-il faire pareil ?

Il tenta à tout hasard de lui tendre son poignet mais reçu en réponse un regard des plus blasés. C'était pas mal. C'était au moins un début de communication. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu devant le ridicule de la situation.

\- Tu te rappelles. Tu détestais t'entraîner ailleurs que sur un terrain de tir. T'avais pourtant une bonne droite. Tu disais que ce genre de chose, ça ne s'apprend pas, mais je suis presque sûr qu'à l'abri des regards, tu tapais dans des sacs de frappes.

Bucky le fixait froidement. Il n'aimait pas que cet homme, Steve, fasse ça. Qu'il parle de chose dont il était visiblement censé se souvenir alors que ça lui avait été pris. Il ne se souvenait pas. Ni des entraînements au tir, ni d'hypothétique sac de frappes. Il n'était pas un boxeur.

\- Après qu'ils m'aient … transformé, j'étais juste trop fort pour qu'on s'entraîne ensemble. J'avais peur de te casser sans faire gaffe. C'était ridicule. Mais on se battait côte à côte et tu savais sacrément bien manier le bouclier. Mais maintenant, t'es … vraiment fort et je me maîtrise. On pourrait essayer.

Il fit un pas en avant, Bucky décala à peine l'une de ses hanches et Steve ne sut pas si c'était un « oui » ou un « j'rigole pas, je vais t'exploser ». A titre d'essai, il tenta de proposer un exercice et en réponse, il vit le poing de Bucky arriver trop vite vers son ventre, il se mit en position pour bloquer et se reçut le pied de l'assassin en pleine tête. Il l'avait envoyé sans trop d'élan, feintant un coup de poing pour le faire dévier sa garde, mais ça suffit pour que Steve tombe au sol. Immédiatement, le soldat se remit en position, les hanches un peu décalées et à présent un message clair : pas d'entraînement. S'il s'approchait, il l'attaquerait vraiment.

\- Bucky arrêtes ça … Il faut qu'on y arrive tous les deux … Elle ne sera pas toujours là !

Le soldat fit un pas en avant, franchement colérique et Steve eut simplement envie de battre en retraite mais il ne faisait que dire la vérité. Wanda était une jeune femme avec des tas de problèmes. Elle avait perdu ses parents, choisie d'être transformer pour combattre celui qui les lui avait pris alors ce choix, si légitime par certains abords, lui avait coûté la vie de son frère et elle avait apprendre que c'était une erreur. Elle avait rejoint ses ennemis et travaillait maintenant auprès de Stark. Elle n'avait plus personne à part cette famille étrange où elle passait pour plus bizarre que n'importe qui malgré tout. Elle n'avait ni l'excuse d'être un Dieu, ni celle d'être une machine à moitié magique. Elle s'écroulait d'épuisement au lieu de dormir comme eux tous quand elle ne supportait pas la pression. Elle n'était pas stable ! Et si pour le moment, elle acceptait le contact de Bucky, rien ne disait qu'elle continuerait. Ils devaient réussir à avancer tous les deux aussi car lui, lui il serait encore là demain pour son ami. Il avait été là pour le chercher dès qu'il avait découvert qu'il était encore vivant … et il aurait été là durant toutes ses années s'il avait su dans une abnégation qui force le respect. Mais s'énerver sur Bucky et essayer de le forcer à comprendre ne servirait à rien, alors Steve tenta de s'excuser doucement, pour lui permettre de se calmer. Il dit :

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Simplement … on ne peut pas être sûr.

Le regard du soldat se fit encore plus froid alors qu'il avançait, non pas vers Steve mais vers la porte. Où allait-il ? En se redressant, Steve n'eut que le temps de voir une ombre arrivée pour l'éviter. C'était un projectile jeté par Bucky comme pour le prévenir de ne pas bouger. Steve tenta de lui demander de s'arrêter, mais un autre projectile arriva tout aussi vite. C'était des petits poids présents dans un coin de la pièce à l'origine. Quand les avait-il pris ?

L'instant d'après, ce n'était plus un objet, mais le poing de Bucky qui lui arriva dessus. Trois coups brefs, alors qu'il était encore à moitié à terre et un bond en arrière plus tard, Bucky était au niveau de la porte et vif comme l'éclair, il la passa. Steve se releva à toute allure tout en criant pour le forcer à se figer. Il aboya des ordres sur un ton colérique au possible, prêt à tout pour éviter un nouvel accident, mais Bucky continua d'avancer, sans le moindre accro dans sa course.

Loin à l'avant du vaisseau, une explosion violente eut lieu. Il se figea, essayant de comprendre. Ça ne pouvait quand même pas être Bucky qui … avait fait ça ? Il n'avait pas pu faire d'explosif ou pirater quoique ce soit ? Il se souvenait à peine de comment manger ! Une autre explosion retentit et ce fut soudain plus clairs, ils étaient attaqués. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Bucky avait disparu au détour du couloir. Il hésita une seconde puis se jeta à sa poursuite. S'il disparaissait, il faudrait des années pour le retrouver. Bucky lui avait fait confiance. Bucky lui avait demandé de le laisser à la glace, tant qu'il risquait de faire la moindre victime. Le laisser partir, ce ne serait pas bien. S'il faisait ça, ce serait une trahison. En courant dans le couloir, il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers l'un des hublots, le regard attiré par une tâche sombre, là, au loin. Il ralentit et se figea en regardant l'étrange scène.

Une nouvelle explosion eut lieu et tout le vaisseau trembla. Plusieurs cris s'élevèrent. Sam. Sam et sa jambe blessée, toujours immobilisée. Il hésita et derrière lui, Wanda apparut. Elle était encore en tenue de sport mais elle était démaquillée et avait les cheveux un peu décoiffé.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?, cria-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas ! J'ai perdu Bucky.

Sam hurla. Encore. Le ventre de Steve se tordit et Wanda le libéra en criant :

\- Va aider Sam ! Je m'occupe de trouver Bucky ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui.

Steve se tourna, la pris un instant dans ses bras et s'élança en direction de Sam. Un bruit d'affrontement de plus en plus distinct s'y élevait. Wanda, elle, resta immobile un moment. Elle était épuisée. Où était Bucky ? Elle se concentra en vain quelques secondes. Elle était trop fatiguée alors à tout hasard, elle cria :

\- BUCKY ?

Personne ne répondit.

 **Note de fin** : Bucky ? Buckyyyyyyyyyy ? … Huhu, j'ai réussi à le perdre :p


End file.
